En vadrouille chez les Alchimistes!
by Zanne et Dana
Summary: Après les aventures dans leurs propres mondes, quatres personnes (Link, Lavi, Allen et Kanda) sont chez les Alchimistes. Leurs première mission: retrouver les autres! La deuxième: Trouver le moyen de sortir, soit un pot de crême entre les mains de Lavi... C'est la suite de Bonne fête Lenalee, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu... Cette fois, je n'ai pas de couple...
1. Vous êtes arrivés à destination!

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Allen regarda autour de lui, surprit. Il était dans une gare peu occupé. En fait, peu occupé se révélait même être une exagération: Allen exepté, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le blandin alla s'asseoir sur un banc, découragé. Quelle idée aussi d'aller trouver un Komui en pleine crise de jalousie...

À peine quelque minute plus tard, un grondement sourd retentit, annonçant l'arrêt prochaine d'un train. Lorsque celui-ci freina avec un bruit strident, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une géante armure et un petit bohomme dans la quinzaine. Ce dernier, tout en finissant de manger un pain, lâcha en scrutant la gare:

-Mais c'est désert ici! Je savais que c'était inhabité, mais à ce point là!

**odbOdbo**

Kanda soupira. Ses poings étaient sèrrés, et quiquonque se seraient approcher de lui serait immédiatemment blessé. Le Japonais avança un peu, et vit quelqu'un en train de commettre un meurtre. Drôle d'endroit, en pleine journée... Le meurtrier était un homme au cheveux noir et vert. Ce dernier ce tourna vers l'exorciste et fit:

-Mon gars, on dirait que t'arrives au mauvais moment...

Kanda dégaina Muggen.

-J'avais justement besoin de me défouler, grogna l'irrascible japonais.

L'homme eut un sourire démoniaque et soupira:

-Aaah, que du travail en perspective!

Il pointa son fusil vers le Kendoka et tira. Kanda se tassa rapidement vers la droite, mais, ayant mal évaluer le trajet de la balle, cette dernière lui traversa l'estomac. Le Japonais encaissa le coup sans broncher, mais il était évident que ça faisait un mal de chien. L'exorciste couru vers le tueur, arme dégainée, et voulu le frapper, mais l'autre pesa encore une fois sur la gachette. Cette fois, le Kendoka l'évita.

Cependant, le meurtrier avait vu la blessure à l'estomac. Ou plutôt l'absence de blessure. C'est pourquoi il se redressa et frappa de toutes ses forces l'arrières du crânes de Kanda. Celui-ci s'évanouit sur le coup.

**odbOdbo**

Lavi et Link était au milieu d'une ville très peuplé. Cependant: seul inconvénient des villes, il y a ces choses qui se nomme rues! Et dessus, plein d'auto qui roule... Et deviner quoi, Link et Lavi (le duo de L) se trouvaient, non seulement en plein milieu d'une ville mais aussi malheureusement en plein milieu d'une rue...

**odbOdbo**

Le lieutenant Hawkeye désvisagea Roy quelque seconde en soupirant. Vraiment, il ne voulait pas travailler celui-là. Riza reporta ses yeux sur la route juste à temps pour appercevoir deux individus devant eux. Elle tourna brusquement le volant en freinant, mais heurta de plein fouet les deux étranges personnes.

**OqpoqpO**

Le colonel Roy Mustang n'était pas de bonne humeur. Non seulement Riza lui refusait de planifier sa soirée, mais en plus deux FOUS FURIEUX se jetaient en plein milieu de la rue. Et devant lui, comme par hasard! Tant pis si son prétexte n'était pas claire, mais ceux-ci allaient faire une LONGUE visite en prison...

Roy sortit en claquant la porte de la voiture. Il lança d'un ton sec:

-Vous aller bien, lieutenant Hawkeye?

Riza aquiesça, et les deux soldats se retournèrent vers ceux qui avaient provoqués cet accident. Un borgne roux habillé d'un drôle de manteau et tenant un pot de crême ainsi qu'un blond ayant deux verrus dans le front dont les sourcils se séparaient en deux branches. Voici en gros les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant eux.

**OqpoqpO**

-Je m'excuse! réussi enfin à prononcer Lavi, une fois le choc de l'accident passé.

-Humm, grogna le soldat, vraiment?! Et d'où venez-vous comme ça? D'un autre monde, peut-être! ironisa "l'homme-de-mauvaise-fois" selon Lavi.

-Excusez-moi, fit l'inspecteur Link, mais nous devons vraiment partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. Envoyer la facture à la Congrégation de l'ombre, ils régleron ce petit problème technique. Vous me permettrez cette petite question: "Où sommes-nous?"

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette Congrégation... Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question: d'où venez-vous? Je vous réponderez ensuite.

Link soupira. Celui-ci était têtue...

* * *

**En passant, je vais poster tous les jeudi (enfin, peut-être) pour ceux que ça intéresse!**


	2. Vos papiers s'il vous paît?

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Merci beaucoup! En fait c'est la même que bonne fête Lenale sauf dans FMA donc...**

* * *

Après la remarque de l'individue à la cape rouge, l'armure lui rappela que se n'était pas pour les attraits touristiques qu'ils étaient venus ici. Allen, intrigué par le discours, s'approcha un peu.

-Excusez-moi, fit poliment le Maudit, mais puis-je savoir où nous sommes?

-Hmmm, grogna celui à la cape alors qu'il avalait une bouchée de pain, à Youswell, une petite ville minière... Tu es perdu?

-En quelques sortes, répondit Allen. J'aurais juste besoin d'une carte et je pourrai retourner à Londres.

Les deux étrangers se regrdèrent surpris et demandèrent dans un bel ensemble:

-Où ça?

**OqpoqpO**

Roy attendait impatiemment la réponse qu'allait lui donner les deux énergumènes devant lui. Ils se concertèreent du regard et manifestement ne se comprirent pas du tout car ils commencèrent à parler tout les deux en même temps:

-On est tout a fait honnête, on vient juste d'être envoyé ici par un genre de scientifique fou pour ramener un Moyashi! Vous l'avez sûrement déjà vu, à peu près grand comme ça et..., commença le roux.

-La Congrégation de l'ombre est tout à fait réelle et ce n'est pas vous qui affirmerer le contraire! Un simple soldat de l'armé..., s'insurgea le blond, indigné.

-Arrêtez-vous! ordonna Riza. Avez-vous, oui ou non, vos papiers? L'immigration clandestine est interdite!

-Mais on est pas des immigrants! protesta le borgne.

-Très bien et les papiers? demanda le lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Ben... en fait..., bafouilla Lavi. C'est qu'habituellement c'est la croix de rosaire sur mon uniforme qui nous sert de papier...

-Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous arrêter pour immigration clandestine, sourit Roy.

**OqpoqpO**

Lorsque Kanda ouvrit les yeux, il était attaché sur une chaise. Devant lui se trouvait un gros bonhomme, un doigt dans la bouche, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ce dernier remarqua alors le réveil de Kanda et se précipita dans une autre porte d'où provenait déjà les bruits d'une convertation.

-Lust!... l'autre Homonculus... Réveillé! entendit le Japonais.

La porte claqua et devant l'exorciste se tenait deux personnes, le gros de tout à l'heure et une femme qui portait sur la poitrine un signe étrange. Kanda remarqua que celui qui l'avait assomé ne se trouvait pas ici. La femme se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur:

-Alors comme ça tu serais toi aussi un homonculus, c'est ça?

-Tch... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, répondit Kanda. Je suis un exorciste, c'est tout...

-Et comment expliques-tu ta capacité de regénération? demanda la Femme.

-Tsss... Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un simple exorciste, cracha le Kendoka.

Il y eut quelque minutes de silence pendant lesquelle la femme se releva pour penser. Le gros bonhomme fut le premier à parler:

-Dit, Lust, je peux le manger?

-Non, il faut attendre qu'on ait la confirmation de Père avant... Et même s'il ne l'ait pas, il nous serait sûrement utile...

**OqpoqpO**

-Eh bien, Londres, en Angleterre, répondit Allen, perplexe.

-On a beaucoup voyagé, fit l'armure, et on en a jamais entendu parlé...

-C'est vrai, rajouta l'autre, même si on voyage juse dans le pays...

-Enfin, merci quand même, fit l'exorciste avant de partir.

Allen sortit de la gare en réfléchissant. Avec le Maréchal Cross, il avait fait le tour du monde, et ce sans compter son métier d'exorcise. Mais jamais il n'avait vu des gens qui ne connaissaient pas l'Angletterre, alors des voyageurs qui plus est... Mais où est-ce que Komui l'avait envoyé?

Bien entendue le maudit ne connaissait pas toute les petites villes minières du monde, loin de là, mais celle-ci ne lui disait rien, et en comptant sur son sens de l'orientation, ça ne lui servirait à rien. En gros, il était en ce moment perdu. Mais s'il demandait une carte, peut-être qu'Allen pourrait se retrouver... Et en appelant Komui par téléphone ça devrait mieux aller aussi! Et par chance, le Blandinet n'avait pas encore rencontré d'akuma. Il ne se trouvait plus si mal lotit que ça, en fin de compte...


	3. Les prisons

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Alors oui, ils ne sont pas vraiment chanceux, mais sinon se serait pas drôle alors... Et puis au moins ils ne devraient pas mourir!**

* * *

Arrivés au commissaria de l'armé, Lavi et Link eurent droit à une confiscation de tous leur bien, même de l'innocence à Lavi. C'est ainsi que le petit pot de crême si important aux yeux des deux jeunes gens disparu au sein de l'armé. Puis, un peu plus tard, Lavi et Link furent jetés en prison pour immigration clandestine.

Lavi, de son côté, examinait sa petite cellulle indivuduelle. En fait, petite était un euphémisme; le roux n'arrivait même pas à écarté complêtement les bras! Quant à la longueur - où un lit était installé dans ce sens - le borgne avait à peine l'espace pour marcher. De plus, la prison était remplie d'un telle crasse que Lavi doutait que quelqu'un puisse arriver à nettoyé cet endroit. Décidément, l'exorciste n'avait aucune envie de traîner dans le coin.

**OqpoqpO**

Link avait eu droit à un "privilège": il avait quelques compagnons d'infortune, enfin, un peu plus que ça. Ils devaient bien être une soixantaine de personnes de tous accabits; des meurtriers aux voleurs de barres de chocolat en passant par les violeurs et les bagarreurs. Certains étaient costaux, d'autres maigres comme un clou, et au fond il y avait même un géant de sept pieds de haut. Seulement deux femmes s'y trouvaient: elles avaient le même regard inflexible et déterminé.

La prison était bien plus grosse que celle de Lavi, bien évidemment, mais il y régnait un obscuritée démoralisante et une odeur putride d'excrément et de sueur mêlée à des relents de pourriture. En somme, L'inspecteur Link se retrouvait dans une place des plus crasseuses avec des criminels comme camarades.

_Je jure sur mon honneur que Komui en entendra parler longtemps!_ pensa le blond, fou de rage.

**OqpoqpO**

Allen faisait le tour du petit village en quête d'une auberge où il pourrait rassasier sa faim que le blandinet sentait approcher. En effet, le blandinet n'avait pas manger depuis un moment. Son seul problême était quant à la façon de payer. Allen soupira. Évidemment quil n'avait pas d'argent! C'était la Congrégation qui payait tout... Et là, il ne trouvait pas encore de moyen de la contacter, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son numéro de téléphone... Il releva soudain la tête, un air de démon au visage. À l'intérieur de l'auberge, il y aurait sûrement des joueurs de poker...

Le site était étonnemment vide. Quelques enfants qui s'enfuyaient à sa vue, sinon rien. Allen avait déjà visité se genre de ville avec le Maréchal Cross, aussi pensa-t-il qu'ils devaient être réunis au même endroit ou être en train de travailler. Au pire, il devrait toujours réussir à trouver les deux autres personnes qu'il avait rencontré.

**OqpoqpO**

Kanda attendait toujours le soi-disant père de ses kidnapeurs qui prétendaient être des homonculus. Et qui l'accusaient de l'être, qui plus est. Il y en avait qui se croyait tout permis, vraiment...

Le gros, Gluttony selon la femme qui elle se dénomait Lust, arriva à toute vitesse, et dit au Kendoka:

-Dit, tu as vu Lust? Père veut la voir!

-Tss... Aucune idée, fit notre cher Yûu.

Gluttony repartit à la course vers la porte, laissant l'exorciste seul de nouveau. Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Vraiment il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis des jours alors qu'en fait ça faisait une heure, tout au plus. Et le meurtrier n'était pas repasser depuis la première fois, lors du meurtre. Ce bonhomme à l'air sadique intrigait Kanda. Ce genre de personne n'avait rien à voir avec les noés, mais il les aidait à sa façon. En fait, il songeait à tuer cet "homonculus". Il avait l'air d'un adversaire de taille.

Kanda regarda pour la énième fois la porte d'où entrait sortait les Homonculus. Père devrait entrer pas là si jamais il venait.

_AARGH! À force de les entendre parler de père, je le dis automatiquement! Tss... calme-toi..._, se dit Kanda.

Eh oui, Kanda n'aimait pas tourner en rond et c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Et ça ne lui valait rien de trop penser, car dans c'est cas là ien ne lui venait d'autre que: tuer Komui...

* * *

**YEAH! Je suis quand même capable de tenir le coup avec l'école!**


	4. Du côté d'Allen

**Auteure: Dana!**

**Soln96: Eh oui! Komui va devoir surveiller ses arrières à son retour XD merci beaucoup!**

* * *

Allen trouva, après quelques heures de recherches car il tournait en rond sans s'en rendre compte, le chemin de l'auberge. C'était un bâtiment solide et pas aussi décrépit que d'autres, et il en dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et acceuillante. Allen jeta un dernier regard au soleil couchant puis entra dans l'auberge. Dans cette dernière se trouvait tout un tas de personne, la plupart des hommes qui criait à tue-tête en riant. Allen ferma la porte qui produit un drôle de grincement, et bien que cette dernière fut en bois il y eut comme un petit bruit metallique évoquant fatalement en lui celui d'une porte de prison. Et là, malaise. Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le pauvre blandinet qui n'avait rien demandé, et un silence rempli de stupéfaction régnait.

-Un autre pigeon?! fit avec une immense surprise le gérant du magasin.

Allen, légèrement choqué par l'appellation peu flatteuse qu'on lui donnait, allait rétorquer qu'il n'était pas un pigeon mais bel et bien un client tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal -certes sans sous, mais ce n'était d'aucunes importance-, lorsque l'homme à l'armure qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt pris la parole:

-Monsieur! Il me faut pas dire ça, allons!

Et ils se remirent à beugler sans lâcher Allen du regards. Celui-ci s'avança et déclara:

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je n'ai pas d'endroit où loger, alors...

- C'est mon métier, voyons, répondit tranquillement le propriétaire.

-Vous savez s'il y a des joueurs de poker ici? demanda ensuite le blandinet.

-Oui, mais ce sont des pros, alors je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée de jouer avec eux..., fit l'autre tout en haussant les épaules d'un geste fatidiques. Sinon, pour le prix, tu as de l'argent?

Allen soupira. La question fatidique, hein?

-En fait, c'est que je n'avais pas prévu de voyager, alors je n'en ai pas vraiment...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda soudainement l'armure.

Les deux persones virent un soudain malaise dans le visage à Allen.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, s'empressa de clarifier le voyageur.

Pour aider Allen, le propriétaire de l'auberge changea de sujet:

-C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais savoir s'il y avait des joueurs de poker!

-Eh oui! acquiesça Allen. En fait, je...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une petite bande de soldat protégeant un homme à l'air louche et surtout égocentrique. En prenant le ton de quelqu'un s'adressant à un simple moustique, celui qui était le chef fit en frottant son pourpoint:

-Ton auberge est toujours aussi crasseuse, à ce que je vois...

Allen jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué derrière lui et s'apperçu que tous c'était brusquement relevé et regardait avec une haine évidente les nouveaux venus.

- Peut-être que si nous ne croulions pas sous les impôts, rétorqua un jeune garçon, et qu'on nous payait plus on aurait un minimum de luxe!

-Fiston! s'inquiéta son père. Ne dis pas ça! Pardonnez-le, monsieur Yoki!

Celui-ci eut un rire méprisant et dit à un de ses hommes de punir le gamin impertinent qui osait l'insulter. Comme répondant à une impulsion, Allen se jeta devant le petit alors que le solda allait abatre son épée sur le pauvre garçon. Le blandinet se prépara au choc, mais un grand coup de vent jaillit et devant lui se tenait l'individu à la cape rouge et à terre, se tenant la main, l'homme de Yoki.

-Ed! cria l'armure.

L'homme à la cape rouge se retourna avec un sourire et leva son pouce à son compagnon avec un clin d'oeil. Puis, il sortit de sa poche une montre d'argent où un symbole étrange éetait gravé. Il le tendit en siflotant à Yoki et à ces hommes.

-C'est qui ce gamin? demanda un homme à son chef.

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'UN MICROBE NE POURRAIT MÊME PAS LE VOIR? explosa soudain Ed.


	5. Les Alchimiste

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: eh bien voici la suite! Et puis comment faire une histoire sans faire de complexe à ed...**

* * *

-Ne dis pas ça, imbécile! chuchota Yoki. C'est un Alchimiste d'état.

Puis, plus fort:

-Je suis désolé, monsieur l'alchimiste. Mon subordonné ne connait absolument rien, alors...

Edward fit un soupir arrogant avec un petit reniflement méprisannt.

-Voudriez-vous bien nous faire l'honneur de venir manger chez nous? fit le propriétaire de la ville minière.

-Hmm, fit en réfléchissant le petit bonhomme, oui, la nourriture sera certainement bien meilleure que dans ce sale établissement...

Les hommes présents grognèrent quelques malédictions et jurons alors qu'Allen essayait d'intervenir. Voyant cela, l'armure l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué, auquel seuls les yeux vides de l'armure répondit. Le blandinet sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Déjà, sans qu'il sans rendre compte, les intrus étaient partis, escortant Ed.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient? demanda Allen, surprit et légèrement fâché par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ils nous imposent des taxes trop fortes, et on est donc dans l'incapacibilité de payer, répondit un villageois. On fait la grève, vais ce sale Yoki a engagé des soldats et font comme ils s'en allaient faire à ce pauv' garçon... au fait, merci d'l'avoir protégé...!

-Aaah!..

La maudit se fit expliquer la situation en long et en large par une tonne de personne, et des flots de remerciements jaillis de la bouche des femmes, toutes soulagées de voir l'enfant se porter mieux. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'Allen pus enfin aller parler à l'armure. Il faisait nuit noire et on entendait en bas les éclats des villageois.

-Bonjour, commença Allen.

L'autre se retourna en le saluant.

-Au fait, moins c'est Alphonse Elrik. Et toi?

-Allen Walker..., dites-moi... pourquoi portez-vous une armure? Depuis ce matin je me poses la question alors...

-Ah euh... fit l'autre en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est parce que c'est la mode! hahaha...

-Ok...

Allen regarda l'armure qui semblait étrangement mal-à-l'aise.

-Au fait, tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer, nous sommes du même âges tout de même! fit le dénnomé Alphonse.

-Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour euh... Ed...? questionna Allen.

Alphonse le regarda surprit puis lui répondit que non, pas vraiment, puisqu'Edward devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

-En fait, c'est mon grand frère, avoua Al.

-Et c'est un véritable alchimistes? fit le blandinet. Je veux dire... ça fonctionne vraiment? Je n'en ai jamais vu de vrais alors...

-Oui! Bien sûr que oui! Regarde! s'exclama l'autre.

l'alchimiste prit une craie puis s'accroupit sur le sol sous l'oeil intrigué d'Allen. Il traça un rond parfait et grava les symboles à l'intérieur. Puis Alphonse y déposa ladites craie. Il tapa dans ses mains et les frappa sur le sol. Dans un nuage de poussière, la craie blanche se changea en une petite statuette de cheval.

-C'est fantastique! s'écria le maudit. Comment fais-tu ça?

-Ben, tu vois, il suffit de comprendre de quoi se compose la matière, exemple la craie qui est fait de tal et ensuite...

-ce.. Ce n'est pas si important que ça, finalement...

Alphonseeut un petit rire gêné et baissa la tête avec un cliquement métallique.

-Mais grand-frère est bien meilleur, remarqua l'armure, il n'a pas besoin de craie, comme le maître. Sinon, changement de sujet, que fais-tu dans la vie?

-Je suis un exorciste. Je tue les akumas, en somme, expliqua Allen.

Un cours silence plana, puis le maudit annonça qu'il allait se coucher.

**OqpoqpO**

Le landemain matin, une fois qu'Allen fut réveillé pour de bon, il alla faire ce que toute personne remplie de bpn sens ferait. Il alla déjeuner. Comme il avait sauvé son fils hier, le propriétaire de l'auberge lui avait laissé le gîtes et le couvert , il commençait à regretter. C'est qu'il en mangeait de la nourriture ce petit! Une vraie fortune qui lui filait entre les doights...

Allen, entre 2 bouchées, voulu se renseigner sur Alphonse, puisqu'il n'était pas là.

* * *

**Yeah! Encore finit à emps... de justesse, cette fois!**


	6. Le mystérieux inconnu

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Eh oui, Allen est une mine d'argent pour tout ceux qui vendent de la nourriture...**

* * *

-Il est aller voir ce maudit Alchimiste d'état! lui avat répondu l'autre en lavant la vaisselle.

-Un Alchimiste de quoi? fit l'exorciste en pleine incompréhension.

-D'état... Soit un Alchimiste qui s'est vendut à l'armé alors qu'il devrait plutôt servir le peuple...

-Je ne comprend pas tout, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire, commente Allen. Enfin bon, c'est pas tout, je dois appeler Komui, moi!

Le blondinet se leva en s'étirant. Après avoir gentiment remercier l'aubergiste pour le repas, Allen partit vers le téléphone, appréhendant un peu le moment où il parlerait au Grand-Intendant. Il faut dire que c'est tout de même de sa faute s'il se retrouvait en cet endroit. Donc, le maudit décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de la congrégation. Le téléphone sonna quelques instants puis une personne décrocha le combiné:

-Allô? fit une voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Komui mais qui était tout de même masculine. Est-ce que c'est toi, Isabelle?

-Euh... non... Qui êtes-vous? Ai-je bien appelé à la congrégation de l'ombre? demanda le blandinet intrigué.

-Oui oui, je suis un nouveau... un nouveau... un nouveau là là...

-Ah bon... puis-je parler à Komui? fit poliment Allen.

-En fait je suis son remplaçant pour la journée, annonça la voix. Si vous voulez bien décliner votre identité, je vais inscrire votre nom sur la liste d'attentes.

Allen, se doutant bien qu'il se faisait berner, dit tout de même la vérité:

-Je m'appelle Allen Walker .

-OK c'est noté! fit l'autre en raccrochant brusquement.

Allen réfléchit un peu puis il se dit qu'il avait sûrement appeler au mauvais numéro. Il refit donc le quelquonque numéro de téléphone de Komui. On décrocha presque immédiatement.

-Oui, demanda la même voix que tout à l'heure avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Dites, pouvez-vous m'envoyer Timcanpy? fit Allen ayant décidé de piéger la personne qui lui jouait un tour.

Il y eu un cours silence, auquel le maudit entendit une conversation sans queue ni tête. Puis on lui répondit que le golem était à l'infirmerie. Le blandinet retint un fou rire puis alla s'asseoir confortablment, bien décidé à découvrir l'identité du soi-disemment "nouveau" à la congrétation.

-Que s'est-il passé? Il va bien au moins? dit Allen en faisant semblant de s'inquièter.

-Il va bien, mais il a juste besoin de repos, affirma l'autre.

-Pourrais-je savoir votre nom, pour vous retrouver à la congrégation?

_Je le tiens!_ se réjouit Allen en pensée.

-Euh... Je... m'appelle... A... Alphonse Elric... !

-Quoi? sursauta Allen, qui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que l'autre lui sortirait un nom qu'il connaissait.

Il raccrocha et courut à la recherche d'Alphonse. Il pourrait probablement le renseigner. Cette petite partit avait grandement intrguer le blandinet, et aussi voulait-il savoir la vérité sur l'inconnu. Et aussi, pourquoi est-ce que le numéro de téléphone de Komui ne fonctionnait-il paas? Se tromper deux fois, certes, mais les deux fois la même erreur, Allen arrivait difficilement à y croire. D'ailleurs, dans quelle pays était-il? Et pourquoi est-ce que Alphonse et son frère ne savait pas où était Londres? Ils se disaient pourtant voyageurs... Décidemment, les potions de Komui attiraient tout un lot d'ennuies, de questions et de bizarreries.

À première vu, le village était désert, mais Allen ne se dcouragea pas pour si peu et ne se laissa pas prendre au piège que pouvait être l'endroit: un labirynthe. Enfin, seulement pour les gens comme lui, sans grands sens de l'orientation... Ça lui rappelait cette fois où son maître avit fait... Allen secoua la tête, refusant de penser à cette sinistre histoire.

Plus tard, le blandinet anbandonna sa recherche après son deuxième tour et des poussières. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendu à l'auberge qu'Allen pensa à sa stupidité: il n,avait même pas regardé à la mine si les frères y étaient! À croire qu'ils jouaient une vraie partit de cache-cache...

* * *

**Contre mes attentes, j'ai réussi à vous faire un chapitre convenable!**


	7. L'oeil s'active

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96:Eh bien voici la suite! En passant, je me suis fait aidé par Azzura et par Zanne...**

**Et voici le chapitre 7:**

* * *

Effectivement, les deux frères se tenaient sur la mine, où plus précisement devant la mine. Alphonse était derrière Ed qui se tenait face au soleil de midi. Sous, des wagons de charbons s'étendaient sur une dizaine de mètre. Alors que le vent s'engoufrait dans son manteau rouge, Allen apperçut un drôle de sourire nostalgique sur le visage du plus vieux.

-Quoi que je fasse tu ne m'écoute jamais, se lamenta Al.

Puis, Edward joignit ses mains, ignorants la remarque de l'autre. Alors qu'ils touchèrent le charbon, celui-ci devint de l'or sous le regard époustouflé d'Allen qui aurait bien aimé les avertir de sa présence. Cependant, durant une fraction de seconde, son oeil s'activa, fourmillant en tout sens et provoquant une douleur sourde. Avec un court gémissement de douleur, Allen se laissa tomber sur les genous. les mains sur son oeil gauche, le souffle coupée par la souffrance, c'était déjà arrêté. Sans que même lui ne s'en rendre compte, la malédiction avait cesser son effet. Il releva la tête péniblement. Autour de lui rien n'avait changé. Les deux alchmistes ne s'était même pas apperçut de sa présence. Allen respira profondément et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pourquoi son oeil s'était-il activé? Il n'avait même pas apperçut d'akuma... En fait, il n'avait rien vu. Tout n'avait été que douleur... Allen soupira bruillament, peut-être même un peu trop car Alphonse et Ed se redirent enfin compte de sa présence.

-Allen? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda le cadet.

Le maudit écarta ses questions et se releva. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, il avait oublier la principale raison de sa venue.

-Ah! Je te cherchais! répondit Allen en souriant. En fais...

-Salut! L'interrompit promptement le blond. Tu es celui qui étais à la gare , non?

-Oui, opina du chef le blandinet. Je m'appelle allen. Enchenté!

-Voici Edward, mon grand-frère, dit Alphonse. Mais tu me cherchais... ?

-Oui. J'appelais à... chez moi pour qu'on m'envoie quelqu'un pour venir me chercher. Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne personne qui m'a répondue... J'ai voulu savoir son identité, et il m'a répondue... Alphonse Elric!

-Moi?! répondit ce dernier choqué. Tu es certain que c'est bien ce qu'il a dit?

Allen hocha la tête. Les alchimistes réflichissaient à toute vitesse et une image néfaste envahisait peu à peu l'espritdu plus vieux et plus petit de la Edward n'arrivait pas à y croire: Roy ne ferait pas ça sans raison à quelqu'un qui appelait chez lui... n'est-ce pas? Quoique que, de sa part...

-Al... tu ne penses pas que ça pourrais être... lui..., tenta Ed.

-Qui ça? fit Alphonse, exprimant ainsi les pensées d'Allen.

-Tu sais bien de qui je parle... Non? soupira l'alchimiste d'état. Je parle de Roy... C'est le seul que je vois faire ça...

-C'est vrai, mais pourquoi ferait-il ça? demanda l'armure.

Allen, intrigué par l'identité du certain Roy, fit une petite toux significative. Les deux frères sursautèrent ayant déjà presque oublié la présense du blondinet.

-Ah! Mais au fait je dois terminer mon affaire avec Yoki, sa rappela soudain edward.

Allen leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Après tout, ce Yoki n'était qu'une crapule et s'était évident que la seule raison de son attirance envers Ed était son influence à l'armé.

Ed eut un sourire énigmatique. Puis, il partit d'un bons pas vers la maison de l'autre chose.

-Même moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire, soupira Alphonse. Grand-frère est totalement imprévisible, surtout lorsqu'il est question de chez soi comme dans ce cas-ci...

-Et pourquoi donc? demanda Allen, curieux de savoir l'histoire de ce petit bonhomme enjoué.

L'autre prit du temps à répondre, comme s'il retournait à une loitaine époque sombre et chaotique. Puis, Alphonse prit une profonde respiration avant de se lancer:

-Lorsque nous étions petit, notre père nous a abandonné. Dès lors, maman tomba malade. Et uis un jour... on la retrouva morte...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Départ vers Central City!**


	8. Le contrat

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Eh bien... Je ne peux pas révéler mes secrets, désolé...**

* * *

Il y eut un court silence où Al réfléchissait. Allen s'en voulait d'avoir poser la question; ça devait être vraiment difficile pour lui d'en parler. Mais d'un autre côté, le maudit trouvait que ça ressemblait d'ailleurs un peu à sa propre histoire, et il se sentait un peu plus proche de ces deux voyageurs. Puis, le blandin fut un peu surprit de trouver une suite à l'histoire:

-Un an plus tard, après avoir appris à mieux connaître l'alchimie auprès de notre maître, continua d'une voix nostalgique l'armure, on brûla notre maison. C'est pour ça qu'Edward se sent concerné par ce qu'il se passe ici...

Alphonse regardait le soleil tout en parlant. Allen suivit son regard.

-Je... Désolé d'avoir posé la question, s'excusa après un moment le maudit.

L'autre lui sourit. Ou tout du moins ce fut l'impression qu'eut Allen en le regardant. Puis, après un grondement de ventre de l'exorciste, ils retournèrent à l'auberge plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

**OqpoqpO**

Beaucoup plus tard, ce soir-là, Allen gagnaient une énième partie de cartes contre les supposées "pros" de l'auberge.

-C'est un démon! se lamenta un des perdants. Un démon que je vous dits...

Le perdant reporta son verre à sa bouche et avala avidement son contenue, lorsque tout à coup un grand claquement de porte retentit, lui faisant recraché tout le contenu dans son verre en toussant. Allen releva la tête et aperçut Ed qui entrait, un grand sourire carnassier au lèvre et tenant fièrement une feuille de papier qu'il brandissait dans les airs comme s'il tenait là la vie de plusieurs personnes.

-Regarder qu'est-ce que j'ai là! s'exclama l'Alchimiste d'État.

Le propriétaire de l'auberge s'approcha un peu et blêmit d'un coup.

-Mais... c'est le certificat d'appropriation de la mine! s'étonna-t-il. Que fais-tu avec ça?!

-Je suis maintenant le propriétaire de la ville... ça me sembla simple pourtant, non?

L'autre grogna dans sa futur barbe.

-Tu veux nous le vendre, c'est ça... Alors, quel est ton prix?

Le blond partit dans une longue énumération des qualités de l'objet, et ceux du village blanchissait à vue d'oeil. Lorsque enfin Edward finit son monologue, il en conclut donc:

-Je dirais environ 200 000! Ce qui équivaut à une et un repas pour deux!

Un court silence marqué par la stupéfaction de tout le monde et par la satisfaction de l'alchimiste d'état s'installa. Puis repartit en vitesse, chasser par un lourd brouhaha de personnes riant et criant.

-Dit, mon petit, fit un des nombreux ivrognes de la pièce en s'approchant d'Allen. Tu veux un verre? Il faut fêter ça!

-Non, non merci! s'empressa de refuser l'exorciste.

L'air terriblement déçue, l'autre partit en zigzagant.

**OqpoqpO**

-Allen tu viens? demanda Ed avec un élant d'enthousiasme.

C'était le lendemain matin, juste après le "petit" déjeuner d'Allen.

-Aller où? s'étonna le blandin, quelque peu surpris de l'invitation.

-On va voir Roy, et c'est lui qui t'a peut-être répondue au téléphone.


	9. Roy Mustang

**Auteure: Dana!**

**Soln96: Ça fait toujours plaisirs à entendre!**

* * *

Allen embarqua dans le train, suivant les pas d'Alphonse et d'Ed. Ils allaient retrouver la fameuse personne qui avait répondu au téléphone. Selon les frères Elric, si malgré tout Roy n'était pas le coupable, il pourrait sûrement les aider car il était de l'armé. Le "colonel Mustang", plus précisément.

Toute cette histoire changeait beaucoup Allen des akumas et des Noés, et aussi trouvait-t-il assez divertissant cette aventure avec des alchimistes. D'ailleurs ceux-ci intriguaient encore grandement le maudit. Ce n'était pas comme l'innocence: Al avait mentionné avoir _appris_ l'alchimie, et on n'apprenait pas à être exorciste; on le devenait. Dans le même ordre d'idée, Allen n'imaginait pas Tyki apprendre à agir comme un Noé. Vraiment pas.

Le blandin s'assit entre la fenêtre et Ed, qui, à peine assis sur le banc, semblait déjà dormir profondément. Puisqu'Al ne paraissait pas d'humeur à discuter, Allen se tourna vers la fenêtre. Au loin coulait paresseusement une rivière. Plus proche, des champs déserts s'étendaient à l'infini, interrompu ça et là d'arbres apparemment centenaires. Ce décors paisible endormait petit à petit le blandin, qui finit par se glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

**OqpoqpO**

-Allen! Aaaaallen! soufflait Al en secouant l'exorciste. Réveille-toi! Allen!

Il ouvrit finalement un oeil, encore dans les affres du sommeil. Il passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis poussa un petit soupir.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda le maudit. On est déjà arrivé à Central?

Alphonse opina du chef. Il expliqua ensuite qu'Ed était partit chercher les bagages et qu'ils partiraient dès son retour. Qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Ah! Tu es réveillé! s'exclama Edward. On est presque arrivé...

-Oui! approuva Allen. Ce n'est pas trop loin?

-Non, à quelques coins de rues d'ici! Ce sera plutôt attendre pour le voir qui peut être long. Déjà il faut que Roy soit là, que ça lui tente de nous voir et qu'il ne soit pas occupé...

Ed prenait un air renfrogné tout en parlant du colonel Mustang. Ce devait être quelqu'un de plutôt... spécial... pour que l'alchimiste réagisse comme ça. Allen s'imagina durant quelques instants à quoi le colonel pouvait bien ressembler. Étrangement une image s'imposa à son esprit. Roy ressemblait peut-être à Luberrier, qui sait? Bien que finalement il rejeta l'idée, un léger doute traînait dans l'esprit du blandinet.

Durant les réflextions ô combien importantes d'Allen, le groupe était arrivé à destination. Effectivement, le bâtiment n'était pas trop éloigné de la gare. Il était assez gros et fait de lourdes pierres grises tirant sur le blanc.

L'intérieur était bondé de personnes vêtus d'uniformes. Certains regardaient Allen d'un air intrigué. D'autres l'ignoraient complêtement et continuaient leurs activités (la marche, pour la plupart). Après quelques instants de marche, Ed fit en pointant du doigt:

-C'est là!

Puis le blondinet cogna à la porte; trois coups secs et légers. Après un court moment, Roy ouvrit la porte. Dès lors, Allen réalisa son erreur. Le colonel n'était pas du tout comme il se l'imaginait: d'abord, il était beaucoup plus jeune, une vingtaine d'année environ. Et si il avait un air malicieux, Roy était presque l'opposé du sérieux Luberrier.

-Ah! Mais c'est toi, Fullmetal! dit d'un ton ironique Roy. Ainsi que Alphonse et de... ?

Le colonel Mustang dévisagea un court instant Allen. Son apparence le surprenait; évidemment, même lui ne voyais pas tout les jours de jeune homme ayant une cicatrice étoilée ou encore une tignasse blanche. Le blandin, de se côté, ne se démonta pas pour si peu: depuis le temps, il s'était habitué...ou presque. Car une parcelle de lui était triste.

-Voici Allen, le présenta Al. Il vient pour vous poser une question.

-Euh..., fit le maudit, ne s'attendant guère à devoir questionner ainsi le colonel. Je... En fait, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez sur... la...

-Avant, l'interrompit Mustang, j'aimerais parler en priver avec les frêres Elrics, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr!

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'assit à son bureau, suivi pas les deux frères, laissant Allen découragé et légerment énervé seul derrière la porte fermée.

* * *

**Fin!**


	10. Congrégation de l'ombre?

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Désolé, les retrouvailles c'est pour plus tard! ^^" Enfin, Allen rencontre déjà Lavi au prochain chapitre alors... mais je sais pas trop si on peu appeler ça "retrouvaille". Et puis, pour Roy, c'est un peu de la manière que je le vois! :)**

* * *

Allen se baladait dans l'édifice de l'armé en ruminant des pensées noires. Décidément, Roy n'avait aucun sens de la convenance. Et puis, le laissé seul, a patienté comme ça. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas écouté ce qu'il avait à dire. Non mais, il y a de ces gens, parfois...

Pour se changer les idées, le maudit regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un long couloir parsemé ça et là de porte. Personne d'autre ne traînait dans le couloir, et les lumières clinotaient sans cesse. Allen arriva bientôt à un tournant, et à peine eut-il suivit le mur qu'il fonça dans un autre mur.

-Aïe! s'écria le blandin en sa frottant la tête. Mais pourquoi faire un couloir s'il n'atteint nul part?

Un lourd silence répondit à la question existentielle d'Allen. Il se retourna de bord et se faisant, s'enmêla dans ses pieds et finit face contre terre. Le blandin soupira, découragé par sa malchance. Il appuya son coude sur le mur pour se relever, mais la brique s'enfonça et le maudit retomba, mais sur le côté, cette fois. Lorsqu'Allen releva la ête, il s'apperçut que le cul-de-sac avait laissé place à un couloir étroit et poussiéreux. Les lumières étaient en pannes et trois pouces laissaient deviner que l'endroit étaient inutilisés et probablement oublié depuis longtemps. Puisque de toutes manières il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, le garçon s'avença dans le couloir. À peine eu-t-il fait quelques pas que le mur se referma derrière lui.

Allen eut un sursaut et sa tête frappa sur le plafond malheureusement bien bas. L'obscurité était quasi-totale, en avançant d'un pas l'exorciste ne pus éviter une pauvre toile d'araignée qui n'avait rien demander.

-Pouah! s'exclama-t-il. Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarqué?! Tout ça est de la faute du dolonel... raaah!

Mais Allen avait beau se lamenter ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Alors il se remit à avancer, le dos courber, un bras evant lui et l'autre devant ses yeux.

**OqpoqpO**

Ed ouvrit la porte pour inviter le blandinet à entrer. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, le blond se figea. Il tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, puis dû se rendre à l'évidence: Allen n'était pas là. Alors Edward referma la porte et se tourna vers Roy, une veine pulsa sur son front.

-Il n'est pas là, annonça-t-il.

-...Hein?! s'exclama Alphonse. Comment ça, pas là? Allen est partit?

Ed hocha la tête et s'assit. Roy haussa un sourcil et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire? Ce... jeune homme... est avec vous depuis longtemps?

-Eh bien, depuis la mine, un bon deux jours en faits, estima Al. Mais on pensait que tu pourrais l'aider, enfin, nous aider...

Mustang lui fit signe de continuer. Ed prit donc la parole et lui raconta le problême.

-Alors c'est tout?! s'exclama Roy. Rien que ça, vraimet?! Eh bien, j'ai vraiment hâte de parler à ce Allen...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Alphonse.

-C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends parler de la congrégation de l'ombre. Des... HUM! Des immigrants clandestins ont assurer d'être "légal" et qu'il suffisait d'appeler à la congrrégation. Bien entendue, je ne les ai pas crus... Et votre protégé n'essayait pas d'appeler chez soi comme vous sembliez le penser, mais plutôt à la Congrégation de l'ombre. J'aimerais savoir quel genre d'organisation c'est...

-Oui, mais là Allen est partit on ne sait trop où. Et vû son caractère, continua Ed, je le vois mal tremper dans des histoires louches.

Roy se leva et demanda à Riza d'aller chercher le "jeune garçon de tout à l'heure".

-Au fait, commença Al, Allen m'a dit qu'il était un exorciste...

Roy haussa les épaules. Une question de plus à poser à ce blandin...

* * *

**Fini **


	11. Lavi

**Auteure: Dana**

**Azzura-chan: se sont des choses qui arrivent! Surtout quand on se relie pas, aha!**

**Soln96: Eh bien, Allen chanceux, c'est pas Allen alors... contente qua ça t'aie plus ^^**

**Voilà le chapitre -(+,-)':**

* * *

Allen ne savait plus si ça faisait un heure qu'il marchait ou bien une journée. À certains endroits il avait tourné, d'autre monté des escaliers et maintenant il redoutait de devoir en descendre. Le plafond avait maintenant baissé au point où le blandinet devait marchait à quatres pattes.

Allen tourna à une intersection. À droite: Un tunnel sombre et poussiérieux, alors que vers la gauche la lumière. Bien entendue, il alla à gauche. Ça débouchait sur une grande salle illuminée. Lorsqu'enfin Allen se dépêtra du couloir, celui-ci se reboucha. D'abord peu inquiété, le maudit changea vite d'idée: il était maintenant enfermé. La salle était close mais parraissait bien entretenue. Cependant, Allen avait autre chose à faire. Quelque chose de très importants et d'essentiels à tous les êtres humains. Il avait faim. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment, mais on ne choisit pas, alors...

Allen donna un coup de toutes ses forces sur le mur. Peut-être que pour une fois il serait chanceux et qu'une quelquonque sortit apparaîtrait... Mais non. Plutôt, le choc fit branler le plafond qui, étant assez vieux, s'écroula dessus le pauvre petit Allen.

Lorsque le blandin s'en apperçut, il était déjà trop tard pour se déplacer. Alors Allen activa son Innocence, son bras dessus lui bloquant la chute de gravas qui semblait interminable. Mais, avec les pierres tomba une masse inerte droit sur le bras du maudit. ureux, Allen vut voir, mais c'est légèrement difficile quand des pierres vous tombent dessus. Mais, finalement, comme toutes choses en se mondes, l'avalanche prit fin. La première chose que le maudit vit fut une touffe rousse, puis le visage endoloris de Lavi qui se frottait la tête.

-Aïe! s'exclama le rouquin.

-La.. Lavi?! s'étonna avec un immense soulagement Allen. Comment es-tu venu ici? Enfin, je suis vraiment content de te voir, je ne sais plus où je suis!

-Ah, c'est toi Allen! C'est Komui qui m'a envoyer mais on ferais mieux de partir car...

Des voix l'interrompirent:

-Le sol de la prison s'est écroulé! Allez vit me chercher les clés qu'on aie voir... Faudrait pas que le prisonnier s'échappe!

Les derniers mots firent tiquer Allen qui jeta un drôle de regard à Lavi. Ce dernier rit bêtement en se frottant la tête et haussant les épaules. Déjà, en haut, des soldatsse ramautaient autour du trou qui était tout de même assez petit. On les pointaient du doigts et du fusil et un brouhaha incessant empêchait les deux infortunés exorcistes de comprendre les instructions.

-Allen, dit le bookmen. On devrait pas partir d'ici, trouver un téléphone et s'enfuir au plus vite avec... En fait... Tu peux utiliser l'arche s'te plaît? Ça fait deux jours que je suis enfermé, DEUX JOURS! Je veux pas y retourner!

Le roux était à genoux devant le blandin, les deux mains liés comme s'il lui demandait de se sacrifier. Mais le résultat fus plutôt qu'un soldat tira sur Allen. Il y eut un instant de silence où tout le monde se tourna vers le tireur, qui semblait bien nerveux. Pendant se temps, le destructeur du temps paraissait plus surpris qu'autre chose, peut-être parce que la balle avait atterrit sur son Innocence, donc il n'avait aucun dégat.

-Ça va? questionna Lavi avec inquiétude.

-Oui, opina le blandin.

Allen avença d'un pas en ouvrant la bouche:

-On devrait part...

Il vacilla puis s'écroula lourdement dessus le rouquin qui, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas bascula à son tour vers l'arrière.

-Allen pousse toi! cria l'exorciste aux cheveu rouge. Allen! Tu m'écoutes?! ALLEN?!

Le rouqin continua en se débattant vivement, mais Allen étant plus lourd qu'il n'y parait et apparemment drogué par la "balle" qui l'avait touché, tous ses efforts pour se dépétrer tombèrent à l'eau. Pendant ce temps le geoliers avaient pris des échelles et descendaient en bas. Ils soulevèrent les deux xorcistes et les jetèrent dans une autre prison le temps qu'Allen se réveille. Après, comme l'avait prédit un certain Ryktuss, on allait les interroger...


	12. La société de LAudeLa

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Merci beaucoup, et voilà pour la suite! :)**

**Ssyela: Merci beaucoup, mais malheureusement, on n'en apprend pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre... ^^"**

* * *

Komui se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Certe aujourd'hui s'annonçait être une journé ensoleillée, mais là n'était pas le point. Plutôt, comme d'habitude, ou presque, ses pensées vagabondaient avec joie vers sa tendre Lenalee qui allait vivre sa première journée complête sans ces affreux pervers qu'étaient Link, Lavi, Allen et Kanda. Bien sûr, leur disparition le peinait un peu: il les aimaient bien et ça aurait pu être de bons garçons...

Aussi le grand-intendant avait pris une grande décision. Grâce à quelque tuyau de Bookman, Komui allait appeler deux agents d'une certaine société secrète qui pouvait rechercher très facilement les trois exorcistes plus Link et les ramener au plus vite.

En fait, selon une théorie émit par le vieux panda, et aprouver frénétiquement par Timcanpy, les quatre adeptes de la Congrégation seraient en ce moment même dans un univers parallèle. Thèse que Komui avait la vague intention d'investiguer, car cette probabilité était un pas phénoménal pour ses recherches plus ou moins scientifiques.

**OqpoqpO**

Allen ouvrit un oeil, tout étourdi. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être en mouvement continuel, comme dans un bateau. Autour de lui valsait des murs et des barreaux. Et le blandinet avait beau tenter de tout centrer, le seul résultat en était une intense migraine qui bientôt força le pauvre exorciste fermer les yeux en poussant un petit gémissement. En fait, l'idée même de les rouvrir ou de faire le moindre autre geste ne vint même pas lui effleurer l'esprit. Cependant, de petits borborygmes parvint à ses oreilles, déconcentrant et dérangeant Allen.

**OqpoqpO**

Lavi s'était assis au sol, puisque le corps du destructeur du temps empiétait sur tout l'espace du banc. Malheureusement, le tranquilisant semblait faire plus que son effet et Allen dormait depuis maintenant un bon quarante-cinq minutes. Le roux soupira. Mais où avaient-ils atteris? Où la potion de Komui pouvait bien les avoir amené? Depuis longtemps qu'il se posait ses questions et plus encore, mais personne ne pouvait bien lui répondre... Enfin, leur interrogateur pourrait bien le leur dire, non? Mais pour ça, toujours fallait-il que le blandinet se réveille, et Dieu ne savait combien de temps ça allait prendre.

Maintenant, les soldats avaient eut tout le temps pour découvrir quelle était cette salle. Selon ce que Lavi avait entendu, c'était une sorte prison, mais ce n'était qu'une vague rumeur. De plus, on lui avait poser plein de questions sur la présence et l'identité d'Allen. Aussi s'il était lui aussi un immigrant clandestin, ce par quoi le rouquin s'était empressé de démystifier. Allons, il n'était pas stupide au point de gacher une porte de sortie. Après ça, plus que Link a délivré et Kanda a retrouver, puis il retournait à la congrégation grâce au pot de crême...

Lavi s'arrêta soudain à cette pensée. Le pot de crême. Celui qui devait les délivrer... avait été repris par un des soldats. Le rretrouver serait pire que d'essayer de trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

-Aaah..., émit soudain l'exorciste au cheveux blancs.

À ce gémissement, Lavi sursauta six pieds dans les airs.


	13. Euh, Allen ça va?

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Merci, et voici!**

**Ssyela: Oui, mais c'est plus amusant quand tu en apprends plus (enfin, je crois.. ^^") Et bien sûr que tu vs assister à l'interroatoire! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde! 8D**

**Voici le chapitre!**

* * *

Lavi s'approcha doucement du blandin qui, lui, gardait soigneusement les yeux fermé. Le futur Bookmen s'arrêta et hésita un instant. Devait-il appeler Allen, puisqu'il était déjà réveillé, ou bien serait-il mieux de le secouer pour être sûr d'avoir son attention? Bah! L'un valait l'autre alors commençons par lui parler...

-Allen, dit Lavi à voix basse. Tu es réveillé? Allen?

Le destructeur du temps ouvrit à moitié ses yeux gris et fixa celui qui l'avait dérengé dans sa péniblitude, l'air de dire: Tu ne vois pas que je suis occuper là? Enfin bon, on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qui nous plaît...

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour saluer notre cher rouquin mais avec un mal de tête comme celui-là, il ne put dire grand-chose...

-Lavi, souffla le blandin.

-Oui?

-La... vi...

L'interpellé dévisaga gravement le maudit. Que voulait-il lui dire?

-Ton... Man...

-Mon man... mon manteau? demanda Lavi.

L'exorciste au cheveux blanc acquiesça difficilement.

-Il est... sa.. le...

-Qu... QUOI?! C'est tout? s'exclama le pauvre borgne. Mon manteau est sale?! Mais quel est le rapport?

L'autre eut un sourire moqueur et lui tira la langue.

-Je... JE VAIS T'ÉTRANGLER! hurla Lavi, hors de lui.

Au même instant un (très) grand homme arriva devant les barreaux de la prison. Il était quasiment chauve, en fait, il n'avait qu'une couette. Du reste, le soldat montrait même à travers son uniforme une (énorme) musculature. Il cogna au barreaux avec une petite toux sèche.

-Très chers, les interpela de sa voix grave le nouveau venu, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux exorcistes, je suis le commandant Armstrong et je dois vous mener à la salle de l'interrogatoire où le colonel Mustang vous posera des questions.

Lavi soupira. Pouvait-il parler de la Congrégation de l'ombre à ce Mustang? Bah, de toutes manières il en avait déjà parler à ce bonhomme qui l'avait arrêter. Lavi avença d'un pas, s'attendant à ce qu'Allen le suive puisqu'il était capable de se moquer de lui - même si ce n'était pas vraiment normal, ça. Cependant, le blandinet, toujours sous les effets de la balle, retint le roux en le tenant par la manche. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant, un oeil vert apparemment exaspéré mais pétillant même en ce moment de malice, et deux yeux gris sombre remplis de détemination enfantine.

-Non! fit Allen d'une voix encore ensomeillée. Je veux pas voir monsieur Roy! Il est méchant! Et impoli en plus!

Le commendant Armstrong haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander c'était quoi le problème d'Allen. Et aussi comment il connaissait le nom de Roy, bien qu'il ne l'eut pas prononcer. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour ça que Lavi se mépris sur les paroles de son camarade.

-Allen, on va voir le colonl mustang, pas Roy - qui que ça puisse être! C'est quoi ton problême?! T'es pas comme ça d'habitude!

-JE VEUX PAS! cria Allen. J'y vais juste si Link est là!

-Link? Qui est-ce? demanda soudain Armstrong.

Lavi, ayant déjà oublié la présence du commendant - pas fot, pour un futur bookmen - se retourna avec surprise vers lui.

-C'est un corbeau, expliqua l'exorcice de type équipement. Il a deux verrues dans le front et des cheveux blonds.

-C'est pas un corbeau! se révolta Allen. C'EST UNE CORNEILLE! une corneille, bon...

Le commandant prit une grande inspiration. Puis expira lentement.

-Donc, tu veux qu'on retrouve un corbeau - ou une corneille - avec des cheveux blonds et deux verrues dans le front?

Cette fois-là, même un Allen drogué eu honte de l'erreur de présentation du supposé animal.

-J'ai faim, fut cependant le seul commentaire du destructeur du temps.

-Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, ronchonna le roux. Et puis, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Armstrong, Link est un être humain, vous savez, le descendant du singe?

-Vous êtes bizarre, fut tout ce que put dire le commendant. Enfin, pour le petit ça s'explique, mais pour toi...

-Attends minute! le coupa Lavi. Comment ça, ça s'explique?


	14. Neah et le faux inspecteur Link

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Tant mieux si t'as ris, ça fait plaisir à savoir! **

**Voici donc le chapitre 14 :)**

* * *

Allen accepta finalement d'aller à l'intérogatoire lorsque Lavi anonça qu'en fait il était Link. D'ailleurs le roux y prenbait un malin plaisir, le carnet sortit à toute occasion, à écrire on-ne-sait-trop-quoi et à imiter le manières de l'inspecteur. Bien entendu, le commandant Armstrong s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Ils arrivèrent peu après à la salle, une pièce blanche de haut en bas et vide, mis-à-part une table et six bancs, dont trois étaient déjà remplies.Étaiet assis là le colonel Mustang, Edward et son frère Alphonse. Tous trois furent surpris de voir apparaître le blandin:

-Allen?! Mais alors... C'est _toi_ l'intru? s'exclama Ed en se relevant d'un bond.

-Salut! fit Allen en souriant. Ça à l'air d'aller! Je vous présente l'inspecteur Link!

Lavi fit une révérence, puis grimaça un sourire.

-Pour sevir, cher...?

-Ça, c'est le méchant Roy, là-bas le chevalier Ed et puis l'alchimiste Alphonse! s'écria Allen avec la mimique effrayante de quelqu'un qui avait un "fun noir".

Le "méchant Roy" eut une petite toux indignée. Puis il se leva et enmena les exorcistes à leur place alors qu'Armstrong s'éclipsait.

-Bon, commençon l'interrogatoire. Que faisais-tu là, Allen?

Ce dernier rougit puis se tourna les pouces tout en baissant la tête. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Allen.

-En fait... je... M'étais perdu... , articula faiblement Allen, un peu piteux de devoir l'avouer.

Le faux inspecteur fut pris d'un fou rire, renforçant la gêne du maudit.

-Tu t'étais perdu dans ds passages secrets? demanda Ed, fort sceptique de l'affaire.

-La poisse! commenta Lavi entre deux fous rire.

Roy soupira. Ce serait dur d'en tirer quelque chose, puisque Allen était apparemment sous les effets de la drogue, qui avait, comme seul défaut, de rendre les réactions légèrement execive. Et en plus ce Link qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de rire...

-Bon, bon, reprenons. Admettons que ce soit vrai, d'où connais-tu le... Link, oui c'est ça!

-C'est mon surveillant, annonça un Allen soudain complêtement déprimer. Au cas où que... Ben... Enfin, il doit me surveiller pour voir si je n'ai rien de bizarre... je crois...

Face à des explications si peu précises, les trois alchimistes fixèrent leur dernier secours, un roux qui ne semblait pas, mais pas du tout au courant de la conversation qu'ils tenaient.

Mais, c'est à ce moment que ledit rouquin se tourna avec horreur vers le blandinet qui, la tête baissée, ne semblait plus être le même. Une aura étrange flottait autour de la scène, comme si... ils étaient d'un autre monde.

- Neah, souffla Lavi, brisant le silence soudain créé.

Le visage du blandinet se releva, un sourire arrogant coller aux lèvres. Sa peau, peu à peu, prenait une teinte grisâtre et maintenant la tignasse indisciplinée était d'un noir d'encre. Seul Lavi put faire le rapprochement avec Tiky.

Le sourire se mua soudain en un air intrigué et perplexe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...?!

Roy se permit d'intervenir. Après tout, ils étaient en plein interrogatoire, oui ou non?

-Allen Walker? Que se passe-t-il?

-Ce n'est pas Allen, fit Lavi, recouvrant ses esprits et se levant d'un bond.

Par habitude, ou pour se réconforter, peut-être, le futur Bookman passa machinalement la main là où aurait dû être son innocence, qui malheureusement lui avait été confisquer.

Allen, ou plutôt Neah, s'effondra face contre la table. Pour rouvrir les yeux dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle.

-Allen, ça va? demanda Alphonse, inquiet.

-Eh bien, j'ai faim, fit Allen. Pourquoi?

Roy et Ed regardèrent le faux inspecteur Link. Qui lui regarda le plancher.

-Inspecteur Link, pronoça lentement Ed d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

Lavi prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était à lui qu'on parlait. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

-Neah, dit-il comme simple explication, mais Allen comprit tout de suite.

-Ah bon, fit le blandin. Des dégats?

Lavi secoua négativement la tête. Allen eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Bon, on peut nous expliquer de quoi? demanda Ed.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que...

Les deux exorcistes se jetèrent un regard découragé.


	15. Info inutiles

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Bon ben, la voicii! En fait, il s'y passe pas grand-chose il me semble, depuis qeulques chapitres... ^^"**

**Voici le chapitre!**

* * *

Et là, la question que se posèrent les deux exorcistes présent dans la salle d'interrogatoire était pressante (on va dire...), enfin du moins pour les trois alchimistes. Comment expliquer d'un coup, sans paraître fous, préférablement, les akumas, le Comte Millénaire et Neah, en passant bien entendu par les Noah? Ah, et aussi le rôle de la congrégation de l'ombre, des exorcistes et de toutes évidences des innocences. Puis parler de Komui et du moyen de... déplacement qu'avaient "utilisés" Allen et Lavi. Ou bien mentir... un mensonge par Omission, bien évidemment. Bref, les neurones des deux jeunes hommes flambaient presque sous l'intense réflexion. Et sans oublier que s'ils n'étaient pas suffisemment convainquants, la menace de prison était presque palpable.

Edward, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, se leva et fit mine de partir. Roy l'arrêta:

-Hey! Fullmetal! Où vas-tu comme ça? On est en pleine explica... En plein interrogatoire, je te signale!

-Je reviens, je reviens... le temps de manger deux trois choses, avant de passer aux réponses, fit Ed en haussant les épaules.

Roy grogna, mais ça n'empêcha pas l'autre de franchir, la porte. Ou plutôt d'essayer. Car Allen l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras. Tout-de-suite, Ed eut un mauvais pressentiment. En voyant l'air d'Allen, ça se confirmait. Ce dernier était déterminer à manger. Depuis le temps qu'il avait faim! (Au moins trois chapitres, soit di en passant) Il n'allait pas filer cette chance d'enfin avoir de la nourriture!

Ed soupira. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire...

-D'accord, fit de guerre lasse l'alchimiste d'État. Je vais te rapporter à manger... Si tu y tiens vraiment...

-Merci! s'exclama Allen, puis, en setournant vers Lavi: Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par le Comte Millénaire, puis par les akumas. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

-Peut-être... Mais attendons le retour de l'autre chose... Edward, c'est bien ça? lui répondit le rouquin.

Roy aquiesça, puis se racla la gorge à la recher de question à poser. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse dévisageait les deux exorcistes. Un silence se fit, personne ne sachant que dire.

-Eh bien, commença Lavi, plus pour entendre quelque chose que par réel besoin. Où sommes-nous, exactement?

-À central city, si j'ai bien compris, l'informa Allen.

-Oui, confirma Alphonse. Plus précisément dans les bureaux de l'armé.

-Ah! Ça me rappelle quelque chose! s'exclamèrent au même moment les deux exorcistes.

-Vas-y en premier, dis Allen.

-O.K! Dans quel pays on est?

-Euh... En Amestris, pourquoi? intervint Roy.

-Ben... Moi qui croyait connaître tout les pays, soupira Lavi. J'ai aucune idée de où on est...

Allen ne dit rien, mais il était clair qu'il en était de même pour lui.

-Et toi, Allen? demanda Alphonses. De quoi tu t'étais rappeler?

-Ah! C'est pour le colonel Mustang, s'écria le destructeur du temps. C'est bien vous qui vous étes fait passer pour Alphonse, au téléphone?

Roy eut un sourire rusé en haussant les épaules.

-Peut-être...

Lavi, de son côté jetait des regards inquisiteurs au trois autres personnes de la pièce. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse demander de quoi il revenait, un certain Fullmetal fit son apparition dans la pièce, un panier de provisions sous les bras.

-Voici pour toi, Allen! annonça Ed en déposant le sac devant l'exorciste.

En à peine quelques secondes, il ne restait plus rien. Et Roy fut le seul à faire de gros yeux, puisque les autres l'avaient tous au moins accompagner durant un repas.

-Merci beaucoup! fit le blandinet.

Ed haussa les épaules.

-Et puis, où on en est? demanda-t-il.

-Bon. Pour commencer, connaissez-vous le Comte Millénaire? demanda Allen, sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la paart de son public. C'est un être malfaisant qui a pour but de faire revenir les trois jours de noirceur. Donc, il a créé les akumas, des armes démoniaques qui prennet l'apparence d'êtres humains, pour mieux s'infiltrer dans la masse de la foule.

-Euh... je suis pas vraiment certains de comprendre, l'interrompit Alphonse.


	16. Le retour de Kanda

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Désolé, mais je ne peux pas presser le rythme. Sinon... je vais me décourager...^^"**

**Azzura-chan: Ouais, je sais, je suis pas capable de faire ça sérieux, même si je le veux...**

**Voici le chapitre!**

* * *

-Bon, se résolu Allen devant le déclaration d'Alphonse. Alors, pour faire simple, j'ai deux esprit dans un même corps.

-Deux âmes, tu veux dire! s'exclama Ed.

Alphonse hocha la tête.

-Mais! Ça n'a aucune différence! fit le blandin.

-Alors, les interrompit Roy, tu veux dire que tu a une maladie mentale? Un genre de "dédoublement de personalité"?

-Pas du tout! intervint Lavi. On a implanté l'âme de... Neah, pour qu'il prenne possession du corps d'Allen! Soit, une chose sans rapport avec l'armée! Le dossier est clos, finit, point à la ligne. Même à la congrégation, il y en a qui ne comprenne pas, alors vous...

-Alors nous? Quoi, nous? s'écria Ed.

Les autres membres de la pièce soupirèrent. Roy se leva en se grattant le crâne. Rien de tout ça n'avait répondu aux question qu'il leur avait posées... Le colonel lança à la cantonnade, juste avant de sortir:

-Vous êtes libres, pour le moment, mais que si vous rester avec le Fullmetal!

Allen et Lavi se regardèrent avec résignation.

**OqpoqpO**

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Allen, Lavi, Link - on l'avait libérer de prison- et toutes leurs affaires furent sortirent dehors, Edward les considéra d'un oeil scrutateur. Ils allaient coûté chers, à l'hôtel...

-J'ai délà été présneté, fit Link. Mais est-ce qu'on peut me dire c'est qui, eux?

-Tu pourrais être plus poli, je te signale, remarqua Allen. Enfin, ça, c'est Edward, et voici Alphonse. Ce sont les frères Elric.

-Merci beaucoup..., ironisa Ed. Je suis un "ça", alors?

-C'est vrai que tu pourrais t'écouter un peu plus, toi même, ta politesse laisse à désiré, pouffa Lavi.

-Et si on allait voir à l'hôtel, si on a assez de place? proposa Al.

Le petit groupe hocha la tête.

**OqpoqpO**

Finalement, tous les exorcistes dormaient dans la même chambre, Link comprit dans le lot. D'ailleurs, Allen en profita pour raconter ce qui était arriver lorsqu'il avait fait le numéro de Komui. Lavi, intéresser, fit à son tour:

-En fait, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un pays du nom d'Amestris. Et pourtant, le vieux m'en a fait apprendre, des pays! Je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait en oublier un...

Un cours silence plana. Link, à son tour, affirma qu'il ne connaissait pas Amestris.

-Et puis, confia Allen, j'y ne croyait pas vraiment au début, mais bon, après qu'Alphonse l'aie fait...Ce sont des alchmistes! Et le plus étrange, c'est que ça fonctionne.

Les deux autres furent surpris, et un long débat débuta.

**OqpoqpO**

Kanda marchait en grommelant des propos incompréhensibles. Autour de lui, le monde l'évitais. Mais ça lui était égal. Le Japonais était complêtement furax. Les hommonculus - ce mot, à force de l'entendre, lui était resté dans la tête- faisait du chantage plus qu'autre chose, au final. Et des meurtres, mais ça... Qui n'en faisait pas?

Et puis, pourquoi maintenant il devait enlevé quelqu'un? Celui qui acompagnait le petit blond avec une couette et des membres en métals... Restait à le trouver, ce blondin.

On lui avait donné une adresse, celle d'un hôtel. Mais quand Kanda y était allé, personne répondant à la descriptions n'y était. Même si Kanda n'était pas rester longtemps. La patience n'est pas trop sont genre, alors...

-Yû! entendit ledit Yûu.

Déjà, ses doigts se retrouvait sur la gorge d'un certain rouquin.

-Comment tu m'as appelé sale lapin attardé? souffla Kanda.

-Eh, Kanda! Je suis heureux de te voir..., fit Lavi en reculant légèrement.

-Qui est-ce? fit Ed. Un autre type suspect?

-Toi aussi, tu es très poli, soupira Allen.

Le Fullmetal haussa les épaules.

-C'est... Kanda, répondit Link.

Ed vut le visage d'Allen se ranfrogner.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas? demanda Edward.

-Qui l'aimerais? demanda sèchement le "moyashi".

-Merci beaucoup, dit sarcastiquement Kanda. C'est qui, eux?

Ce fut autour d'Allen d'hausser les épaules.

-Un p'tit blond et une armure trinbalente, pourquoi? s'exclama Lavi.

-QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON NE LE VOIT MÊME PAS DANS UNE PLAINE DÉSERTE?!

-Toi, fit Kanda avec un sourire en coin.


	17. Batailles entre les forces alliées-AvsK

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Haha! tant mieux si tu ris, mais moi, même si ça paraît vraiment pas, j'essaie de rendre ça sérieux ^^" Le pire, c'est que je suis consciente que y a pas vraiment d'évênement sérieux, parce que je sais pas trop où je m'en vais. Mais bon, grâce à Zanne, j'ai une petite idée!**

**Voilà le chapitre! 20 minutes plus tôt, puisque je me suis dépêchée d'écrire!**

* * *

Ed bouillait littéralement de colère. Il n'était pas petit! Enfin, selon lui...

-Je ne suis pas petit!

Kanda haussa les épaules. Puis, il se retourna vers Allen.

-Hey, Moyashi, dis-moi, ce gamin, il a des membres en métals?

-C'est Allen, mon nom! grogna le blandinet. Et comment je pourrais savoir ça, moi? J'suis pas comme toi!

-Très gentil, commenta Kanda.

Cependant, Lavi, quant-à-lui, avait bien observé les deux "alchimistes" et avait vite remarqué deux choses: Edward n'enlevait jamais ses gants en public et Alphonse ne sortait jamais de son armure. Ça faisait un assez grand bruit pour qu'ils le remarquent de leurs chambres, tout de même! C'est donc pour ça que la demande du japonais piquait sa curiosité à vif.

Donc, subil comme on l'es dans un lieu public, le rouquin se jeta quasiment sur Alphonse, les yeux brillants comme s'il venait de trouver un trésor.

-C'est donc ça! s'exclama le futur bookman. Mais oui! C'était évident! Alors c'est vrai que Ed à des bras en métal?! Trop classe, je veux voir!

Link regardait tous ce beau brouhaha - Lavi qui court après Ed pour le forcer à lui montrer ça, Allen et Kanda en pleine bagarre pour on ne sait quelle raison, Alphons qui essaye de calmer tout le monde - et en était quelque peu fâché. On arrive chez un pays inconnu et voilà comment les sauveurs du mondes agissent. Non mais... qu'ils soient sérieux aux moins! Avec tous les passants qui regardent...

-Franchement..., soupira le corbeau.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Kanda se retourna d'un block en faisant son célèbre "Tss". Allen, surpris, réagit d'une manière un ne peu plus gamine en lui martelant le dos de coup de poing, alors qu'Alphonse lui demandait d'arrêter.

-Bon, alors c'est vrai ou pas? demanda abruptement le Kendoka.

Lavi et Allen se firent face en moins de trois secondes.

-Il a appris à parler, tu crois? demanda le rouquin à Allen.

-Je ne sais pas... Peur-être qu'en fait... c'est pas Kanda? répondit le blandinet, faisant mine d'une grande surprise.

-Vraiment? Alors... Il aurait été kidnappé? s'écria Lavi d'un ton trop surfait pour paraître dramatique.

-RAAH! FERMEZ-LA BANDE D'ABRUTIS!

Link poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais se tû dès que l'exorciste à la couette le foudroya du regard. Ed eut un petit toussottement.

-Et... si je te disais que c'était vrai? questionna l'alchimiste Fullmetal.

-Eh bien..., je kidnapperais quelqu'un, dit d'un ton tout à fait naturel Kanda.

-Tu pourrais être plus sérieux! se plaignit Allen. Tout de même... Sinon, tu sais comment retourner à la Congrégation?

Yûu haussa les épaules, voulant à la fois dire: "je m'en fous" et " Pourquoi je te le dirais?".

Lavi, lui avait regarder attentivement Kanda. Et avit tout-de-suite deviner de quoi il retournait. Enfin, croyait-il...

-Tu es frustré d'avoir perdue ta femme, c'est ça? demanda le rouquin.

-Il est marié?! s'étonna Ed et Al en même temps.

Cependant, ils se détrompèrent assez rapidement lorsque Kanda frappa Lavi à la tête.

-Aïe aïe aïe! râla se dernier. Mais pourtant, je vois Muggen nul part moi!

-C'est pas me femme, idiot! Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais...

Sur ce, Kanda partit à grande enjambée. Mais plus tard, loin de l'endroit où il avait rencontrer ses "soi-disant" camarades, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié le pourquoi du comment de sa rencontre. Il devait rapporter celui qui était avec le petit... Edward? Bah, de toute manière, lequel devait-il kidnapper?

L'exorciste se dirigea vers là où il avait surpris l'homonculus aux cheveux verts, mais il n'y avait personne. Enfin, à part quelques gens de l'armés qui regardaient les périmètes de sécurité et les traces du crime.

**OqpoqpO**

Allen soupira de soulagement au départ de kanda. Certes, ils devaient le trouver, mais sans moyen de revenir...

-Aaah, si seulement Tim était là..., murmura le blandinet.

-Qui? demanda Ed.

-Timcanpy...

Laiv intervint:

-C'est son amante!

-QUOI?! s'exclamèrent tous le monde présent.

-C'est... c'est pas vrai! Lavi, tu vas le regretter!


	18. Monsieur Tucker

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Lavi te faisait penser à ton chien? Moi aussi je veux un chien comme ça alors! ET pour Kanda, bah, c'est Kanda, comme tu dis mdr ^^**

**Voici!**

* * *

Kanda était allé voir les homonculus pour leur parler d'Ed, Alphonse, Allen, Lavi et Link, mais on lui avait dit sèchement: "Celui que tu veux, tant que tu le ramènes rapidement!". Bref, le japonais n'était pas très avancé, et sans mugen en plus. Et le ville étant assez grosse, les retrouver ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Et donc, à ce moment là, le Kendoka se promenait, les pieds un peu trainant, dans les artères principales de Central. Il y avait évidemment plus de monde, mais pas les autres exorcistes et compagnie. Cependant, Kanda avait pu remarquer que la ville était remplie de militaire. Probablement le pays était-il dirigé par l'armée. Dans tout les cas, le japonais trouvait tout de même un avantage à la "confiscation" de Mugen: les militaires ne l'abordaient pas. Auparavant, il avait eu quelques problêmes...

En fait, le souci qui se faisait le plus sentir, en ce moment, c'était la faim. Et en ce moment, il y avait comme un léger manque d'argent... D'ailleurs, habituellement c'était la congrégation qui payait le tout. Peut-être que s'il appelait maintenant... On lui enverrait de l'aide pour retrouver son innocence.

Kanda alla à une cabine téléphonique, puis composa le numéro de Komui.

-Vous essayez de joindre un téléphone de l'armée, déclara une voix féminine. Veuillez s'il vous plaît déclarer le code, ou sinon nous serons obligé de raccroché.

Le japonais se retint de crier après la femme et raccrocha violemment le combiné. Depuis quand Komui faisait-il partit de l'armée, franchement?! Et Kanda continua sa route, impuissant.

**OqpoqpO**

Allen regarda l'immense maison où Alphonse et Ed les avaient enmennés. Ils leur avait dit qu'ils venaient ici pour mener à bien quelques expérimentations sur des trucs d'alchimie. Bref, rien que les exorcistes ne comprirent vraiment.

Ed cogna un peu à la porte, puis recula en attendant. À cette dernière se tenait un homme au visage cerné. Une paire de lunette reposait sur son nez.

-Bonjour, vous êtes? demanda l'homme.

-Bonjour, je suis le Fullmetal Alchemist! fit Edward. Je viens pour parler d'Alchimie. Voici mon frère, Alphonse, et ça, c'est Allen, Lavi et Link. Ravi de vous rencontrer, vous devez être monsieur Tucker, c'est ça?

-Oui, oui. Bienvenue, vous pouvez entrer...

La pièce était sombre et remplie de saleté de toutes sortes. Tucker les installa à une table et leur prépara du thé.

-Alors vous avez vraiment créé une chimère qui parle? demanda Alphonse, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés.

-Oui, vous voulez la voir? Elle est dans mon laboratoire, c'est tout près...

Les frères acquiescèrent et se levèrent d'un bond. Allen, lui, ne pouvant plus se retenir, demanda:

-C'est quoi une chimère?

-Selon les légendes, lui répondit Lavi, c'est un mélange de deux animaux.

-En gros, déclara Ed à sont tour. Mais ça peut être de plus que deux. Ou même avec un humain, mais c'est interdit, bien sûr.

Monsieur Tucker les amena vers l'arrière de sa maison, juste avant la bibliothèque sortes de bêtes se tenaient dans des cages, piaillant ou hurlant. Tout au fond, le joyeux de Tucker: Une chimère ressemblant à un chien qui les regarda en penchant la tête. Tucker la sortie de sa cage et la montra aux frères Elric.

-Voici le Fullmetal. Dis-le! fit Tucker, un sourire un peu triomphant au coin des lèvres.

-Full...fullme... Fullmetal?

-WAAH! Elle parle pour de vrai! s'exclama Ed.

Bien qu'un peu impressionné, Allen ne savait pas trop sur quel pied marcher. Cette salle le mettait bien trop mal-à-l'aise. Avec tous ces chimères qui avaient le regard suppliant... Le pire était celle qui parlait. Quelque chose en elle lui levait le coeur, comme si elle avait été victime d'un terrible incident. Et puis cette odeur... un mélange de détergent et de d'excréments, ainsi que la noirceur... Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre attira son attention. Immédiatement, le regard d'Allen et de Lavi se fixèrent sur Tucker.

-Monsieur Tucker, fit Allen, Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui habite ici?

-Non, pourquoi?

Lavi sortit son marteau et eu un sourire forcé.

-On dirait qu'on a un invité...


	19. Le tueur d'alchimiste d'État

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Oui, il était bien temps qu'il y ait de l'action! ^^ Et puis, dans FMA, ils ne pouvaient rester là les bras ballant!**

**Voici le chapitre 19 de VCA!**

* * *

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans la maison maintenant silencieuse. Ed, Al, Link et Allen constatèrent immédiatement que l'inconnu savait très bien où ils se trouvaient. Lavi hésitait entre ranger son innocence ou l'activé. Allen, lui, attendais de voir se qui allait se passer, tout comme Ed et Al.

-Vous être certains que vous n'attendez personne? demanda Al à voix basse.

-Je le suis, fit nerveusement Shô sur le même ton de voix. Je ne sais pas qui pourrait bien venir ici... Un voleur serait plus discret, non?

Les autres aqucièscèrent. Finalement, n'en tenant plus, Ed déclara qu'il allait voir ce qui se tramait là-bas. D'un même mouvment, Al et Allen firent signe qu'ils allaient aller avec lui. Cepencant, avant que quoi que ce soit puisse se passer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître un homme à la peau mat et avec une cicatrice en croix au visage.

-Lequel d'entre vous est l'alchimiste tisseur de vie? demanda brutalement le nouvel arrivé.

-Premièrement, qui êtes-vous? demanda monsieur Tucker. Et que faites-vous chez moi?

-Alors c'est vous...

L'homme à la cicatrice releva sa manche, laissant apparaître d'étranges tatouages. Il s'avança, dépassant Al, Ed et les autres. Allen, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, se plaça devant l'autre.

-Pousse-toi, fit l'homme. Tu n'es pas celui que je veux tuer...

Immédiatement, Allen activa son innocence, dévoilant ainsi une cape et un masque blanchâtre. Son bras gauche devint maigre et difforme, des sortes de griffes lui servaient de doigts; on aurait pu le comparer au bras d'un squelette. Tous execpté Lavi et Link eurent un instant d'hésitation et de surprise; quoi de plus normal, vu la soudaine transformation. Le visage de l'inconnu se renfrogna.

-Tu aurais dû rester tranquille...

Le bras droit de l'homme jaillit vers Allen qui esquiva vers la droite. La ceinture du Crow Clown entoura le bras du nouvel arrivé mais ce dernier réussi àa se retirer. Pendant ce temps, Lavi, qui avait activé son innocence lui aussi, fit valser son maillet vers la tête du tueur. Celui-ci se retourna et frappa de toutes ses forces le maillet avec son bras, mais ça ne ce passa manifestement pas celon ce qu'il l'aurait voulu puisqu'un bruit d'os cassé résonna dans la pièce. Rapidement, l'homme se tassa sur le côté mais Ed, remit de sa surprise à propos d'Allen, fit jaillir du sol une série de pic qu'esquiva l'autre.

-Allen, tu devras m'expliquer tout ça! grogna Ed.

-Ouaip! aquiesça le blandinet.

Le tueur à la cicatrice se lança dans la pièce, mais comme celle-ci était petite, Ed répliqua avec une autre série de pic.

-C'est donc tout ce que tu sais faire? demanda l'intru.

Allen se précipita vers Shô pour le protéger si l'étranger devait arriver là. Link, lui, sortit de la pièce pour appeler l'armée. Lavi fit basculer son innocence vers le tueur mais ce dernier était bien trop rapide et esquiva le coup, qui détruit une partie du plancher.

-Tu pourrais faires attention, Lavi! fit Allen. Tu vas tout détruire!

-J'y peux rien!

Durant cette "conversation", Ed et Al assaillaient l'homme de pic et de main en roc, mais ce dernier se laissait raremnt prendre, ou plutôt, n'était pas vraiment blesser. Edward fonça vers scar et le frappa de toutes ses forces de son bras droit, puis de sa jambe gauche, toujours en virvoltant comme un acrobate. Quant à lui, l'étranger frappait presque exclusivement de sa main tatouée. à un momen, il réussi à prendre le bras d'Ed.

-Ç'en est fini de toi, fit l'homme. ...Quoi?! Une protèse métallique?!

Ed, maintenat dépêtrer, eu un maigre sourire. Autour, les membres de la congrégation, bien que surpris, ne laissaient pas transparaître leurs combat reprit, et Alphonse se mit de la partie, accompagnant quelques fois par des coups ou par l'alchimie, plus généralement. Soudain, Lavi cria:

-TASSEZ-VOUS!

Le maillet de Lavi atterit non pas sur le tueur d'alchimiste comme il était prévu, mais plutôt dessus Ed, qui n'avait compris l,avertissement que trop tard.

-Aïe! gémit l'alchimiste d'État.


	20. Fonction combat

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Aha ^^" j'y avait pas pensé! Bah de toute façon, Ed peut survivere à n'importe quoi! **

**Voici le chapitre de la semaine!**

* * *

Alors que Scar, malgré les attaques combinées des frès Elric et de Lavi, se rapprochait de plus en plus de Shô Tucker qui lui était "protégé" par Allen, Link se débattait avec un téléphone pour essayer de trouver le numéro de l'armée. Lorsqu'enfin il réussi à parler à quelqu'un, le bruit carctéristique de l'innocence de Lavi résonna dans la maison et probablement même au-delà.

"_J'espère qu'ils ne détruiront pas toute la maison_, songea Link. _Avec ce manque de communication avec la Congrégation. ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des dettes..."_

**OqpoqpO**

Komui regarda attentivement les deux garçons que lui avait envoyé la sociétée de L'Audelà. Des adolescents chétifs sans armes, ne sachant pas se battre et n'ayant apparemment pas beaucoup voyagé. Le jeune scientifique leur souhaita intérieurement de ne pas se retrouver dans un pays en guerre.

-Bienvenue à la Congrégation! les accueilla-t-il.

-Est-ce qu'on va rester ici longtemps? demanda d'une voix curieuse le plus jeune des deux.

-Non, affirma Komui. Vous devez allez dans un autre monde pour ramener quatres exorcistes. Voici un dossier avec tous les détails.

**OqpoqpO**

Scar prenait nettement l'avantage face à Lavi et les deux alchimistes. Allen, trouvant l'homme trop près et un peu gêné de ne pas vraiment participer au combat, activa sa ceinture du Clown et le retint quelques secondes. Lavi en profita pour blancer son maillet vers le tueur, qui le reçut de plein fouet en même temps qu'Ed créa quelques poings de pierres qui blessèrent leur adversaire. Shô, apeuré, aurait bien voulu sortir, mais Scar se maintenait devant la seule sortie possible. Ce dernier parcoura quelques mètre mais les cages des chimères entrvaient son chemins. L'endroit était trop restreint.

En évitant plusieurs attaques, Scar déposa sa main sur le mur. Celui-ci s'effondra en plusieurs morceau. Allen, croyant que l'homme tentait de s'échapper, invoqua encore une fois le Crow Clown qui s'enroula autour du bras de Scar.

-C'est le moment! cria le maudit pour s'assurer qu'ils en profiteraient un maximum.

Presque d'un même mouvement, Ed et Al donnèrent respectivement un coup de pied et un coup de poing à leur ennemi. Scar bloqua du mieux qu'il pu, mais la fin du combat approchait. À ce rythme, s'il ne libérait pas son bras, Scar ne donait pas cher de ses os.

Allen eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin que lui rendit Lavi. Soudainement, une douleur fulgurante se répandit dans son corps. Son oeil gauche venait de s'activer. C'était exactement comme la dernière fois, lors de la conversation avec Ed et Al. L'ombre flou de quelqu'un se tenant au loin apparut brièvement dans sa tête. Le décord était d'un blanc laiteux et un léger brouillard planait. La silouhette leva la main et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Allen fit un pas, mais un éclair de souffrance l'empêcha de s'avencer. Le blandin aurait cru brûler vif s'il n'avait pas vu à travesr ses yeux entrouvert sa main et ses pieds. Devant lui, la personne courait et s'enfuyait de lui, comme s'il était un monstre.

**OqpoqpO**

Lavi n'eut que le temps de voir Allen s'effondrer et son oeil s'activer que Scar lui fonçait dessus. Le rouquin réussit à dévier l'attaque, mais l'homme à la cicatrice prit son épaule gauche et la déboita bien comme il faut grâce à son alchimie. Le combat à sens uniqe était malheureusement terminer.

-LAVIIII! fit Ed. Et merde...

Edward fonça vers Scar mais ce dernier, tout en contrant un coup de sa jambe, pulvérisa ladite jambe. Quelsque pièces de métals volèrent dans la pièce, et Ed se retrouva au sol, les yeux équarquillés par la peur. Al réussit juste à temps à s'interposer entre le bras droit de l'alchimiste destructeur et le Fulmetal.

-Tasse-toi! ordonna sèchemet Scar.

-Al! Sauve-toi! fit Ed, complêtement paniqué.

Lavi, malgré son épaule, fit voleter son innocence vers le tueur. Scar évita facilement le coup; il s'était maintenant adapté à l'arme de l'exorciste.


	21. Il était temps que l'armée arrive

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Eh oui! Je suis une sadique! xD non en fait j'ai fini le capitre là parce que j'avais atteint la limite de mot ^^ Enfin, ce chapite-ci non plus n'as pas une super fin.**

**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu! xD**

* * *

Tous ses membres tremblaient. la peur, sensation inhabituelle pour lui, avait pris le contrôle. Pas juste dans son corps, la peur s'infiltrait aussi dans son esprit libérant des pensées aussi nombreuses que furtives. Ed ne savait plus que faire. Sa jambe avait été tôtalement détruite par Scar et Al risquait clairement sa vie s'interposant. Sans Lavi, c'en aurait été fini.

Edward regarda le rouquin. Il était salement amoché: son épaule était déboité et un mince filait de sang dégoutait de sa tempe. Shô allait bien allait bien et Allen... L'achimiste fut surpris en regardant le blandinet. Son oeil droit avait pris une teinte rouge et bougeait n'importe comment. Autour, une sorte de lunette était apparue dessus la malédiction de l'exorciste évannoui.

Scar se releva diffilement. Dans leur tentatives de survie, ils l'avaient laissé s'approché de Shô. Le tueur s'approcha de sa cible. en moins de deux secondes, la tête de l'alchimiste explosa, laissant une traînée de sang tout autour.

Si on percevait facilement le chox d'Alphonse, le visage d'Edward était une mine d'expression. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés:

- Non...

Tout était immobile. les mot, qui n'avait été qu'à peine soufflé, résonna dans l'air. Tout le monde regardait Ed.

- Ce n'est... pas... ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE VRAI?! hurla celui-ci.

-Ed..., fit Al en baissant la tête.

Scar s'avença vers eux. Il s'arrêta juste devant les alchimistes.

-Êtes-vous alchimistes d'États? questionna le tueur.

Alphonse et son frères se dévisagèrent un instant, redoutant ce qu'il arriverait s'ils lui disaient la vérité. Et puis, peu de gens aimaient les "chiens à la botte de l'armée".

-Non.

Les frères Elric et l'Ishbal se tournèrent vers Lavi, qui avait pris la parole.

-Non, et de toutes manières, ça ne vous regarde pas. Alors, ça vient, la punition divine ou je ne sais trop quoi? s'énerva le rouquin. Ah non, c'est vrai, tu vas devoir prier une heure avant chaque meurtre pour assurer le pardon de ton âme! Pff...

Cette dernière phrase avait été dit sur un ton aussi blasé que sarcastique. Scar ne supporta pas l'insulte.

-Et c'est un habitant d'Amestris qui ose dire ça?

L'homme s'approcha à grand pas et pris Lavi par le col. Ce dernier se dégagea de son bras intacte.

_"Et merde! Il fait quoi Link? jura intérieurement le futur bookman. Si l'armée n'arrive pas à temps, je jures qu'il va s'en rappeler. Et maintenant je me met à parler comme Yû en plus..."_

**OqpoqpO**

_"Attends! Reviens!..."_

Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux, une migraine l'assoma littéralement. Le blandinet se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais surtout, il avait faim. Enfin, c'est normal, après avoir utilisé son innocence.

Dans la pièce, il y avait peu de meuble. À côté d'Allen, un lit défait et une fenêtre. Bref, ce ne fut pas trop difficile à deviner qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital. D'ailleurs, à en juger par la luminositer extérieur, il devait être environ 8 heure du matin. L'exorciste se leva. Il n'avait pratiquement aucune blessure; sa cape l'avait bien protéger et la plupart de ses attaques étaient à s'étira un peu, puis sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, des infirmières et des patiens se promenaient un peu partout.

-Walker! cria Link, à l'autre bout du corridor. Tu es _enfin_ réveillé!

Le corbeau s'approcha du destructeur du temps, un panier de nourritures dans les bras. allen y prit un croissant qu'il engloutit presque immédiatement. Après avoir vidé le panier - avec l'aide de link - le blandinet demanda où étaient les autres.

-Lavi est allé retrouvé Edward dans sa chambre. Al assi y est, l'informa l'inspecteur.

Allen hocha la tête.

-Est-ce qu'on sait finalement qui s'était, l'homme? Et que s'est-il passé après que je me suis évanoui? demanda le blandinet alors qu'ils se dirigaient vers la chambre d'Ed.

-Monsieur Tucker s'est fait tuer, fit abruptement Link. Par Scar...

-Quoi?! s'exclama Allen. Il... il s'est fait tuer...


	22. poker

**Auteure: Dana**

**Salut! Je pense à faire une suite à cette histoire (je sais la suite de la suite... xD)! Ce serait un cross-over, mais je sais pas dans quel autre "univers" le faire. Alors j'aimerais bien avoir des suggestions. Mais si vous trouvez ça trop long, dites-le aussi, j'y penserai ^^**

**Voici le chapitre de la semaine! :P **

* * *

Ed et Al s'assirent sur le banc du train en soupirant. Après être restés à l'hôpital pendanrt quelques jours, endurant les visites de Hugues et de Roy, les alchimistes avaient décidé de retourner à Rassembool pour faire réparer la jambe maintenant inexistante d'Edward. Enfin... au départ ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Puisque le Fullmetal ne pouvait pas marcher sans aide, Winry aurait du venir. Cependant, les deux premières fois ça n'avait pas répondu et la troisième fois, lorsque ce fut Winry qui appella, le téléphone était beaucoup trop loin d'Ed pour qu'il puisse l'attraper . Bref, les frères Elrics partaient aujourd'hui.

-J'espère qu'on va se revoir bientôt! lança Allen alors que le train quittait le quai.

Alphonse secoua la main. Puis, il se tourna vers son frère.

-Finalement, on n'en sait pas plus sur eux, fit-il remarquer.

-C'est vrai ça! On a oublié de leur demandé pour leurs armes...On a eu beau les cotoyer pendant plusieurs jours et...(Edward hésita pendant un insant.) à part qu'ils sont exorcistes on ne peut pas dire grand-chose d'eux.

L'armure acquiesça.

**OqpoqpO**

Lavi leva gravement l'index en l'air, et regarda le blandin en face de lui.

-Allen, maintenant qu'on a été libéré de nos deux blondinet, tu peux te confier à papa. Allez, Allen dis tout! déclara le futur bookman d'un air faussement inquiet.

Le "fils" soupira.

-Lavi, sois plus sérieux..., dit Allen, exaspéré. On doit retrouver Kanda

-Walker à raison, lança Link par dessùs son épaule. Concentrez-vous un peu sur notre tâche, pendant ce temps le Comte prend de l'avance.

Ce fut autour du roux de soupirer.

-Quand même, réessaya-t-il. C'est la première fois que je vois ton oeil agir comme ça.

-Moi aussi, confirma le blandin. Et il n'y aucun akuma près d'ici. Rajoutez ça à l'alchimie, ce pays est vraiment étrange...

-Mouais! Ça repose un peu des Noahs tout ça! s'exclama Lavi.

-J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop de dégat, soupira Allen, un peu inquiet.

Le rouquin eut un léger sourire amusé.

-Profites-en plutôt! Pour une fois qu'on est pas attqué tout bord tout côté...

Ils marchèrent quelques temps en silence. La rue bourdonnait de gens qui faisaient touts sortes d'activités.

-Halte-là! firent des soldats derrière eux.

Lentement, ils s'approchèrent et ebcerclèrent les trois garçons.

-Vous m'avez l'air de venir d'ailleur, remarqua le plus haut gradé en s'addressant à Allen. Vous avez vos papiers?

-Je suis désolé, mais nous sommes pressé, dit le jeune maudit. Si vous pourriez vous tassez...

-Vous n'avez pas de papier... comme c'est génant! Il nous faudra donc vous escortez...

Lavi porta la main à son innnocence mais Allen lui fit signe qu'il réglait le problême.

-Monsieur, vous savez jouer au poker? demanda d'un air anodin le destructeur du temps.

Le soldat acquiesça intrigué par où voulait en venir l'exorciste.

-Je propose que si je gagne contre vous à ce jeu, vous nous laisseriez! affirma Allen.

L'officier regarda attentivement le blandinet, puis éclata de rire, se doutant que la vicoire serait très facile. Il n'avait rien à perdre, alors pourquoi pas? Il fit oui de la tête et fit signe aux autres de se reculer. Pendant ce temps Allen sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche et se mit à brasser. D'autres soldats prirent place autour.

**OqpoqpO**

Kanda suivait assez facilement le p'tit blond. Pour plusieurs raisons, mais la plus évidentes étaient qu'il était accompagné par une armure et un homme gigantesque, une vraie tonne de muscles. L'exorciste ne savait pas vraiment où ils allaient, mais il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il pourrait récupérer Muggen après...

À une station, ils descendèrent soudainement. Ce fut à ce moment là où Kanda remarqua qu'il manquait une jembe au p'tit blond. Pourtant la dernière fois, il en avait deux...Bah, de toutes manières, il était mélé à une histoire louche et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire a part récupérer Muggen.


	23. Docteur Marcoh qu'on voit pas

**Auteure: Dana**

**Désolé du retard, ça n'arrivera plus de sitot!**

* * *

Ed était endormi sur le banc du train. Al le regardait avec dépit tout en alternant entre son frère et la vitre. Armstrong, face à eux, prenait un grand sourire et essayait, sans y parvenir, de cacher son amusant. Bien entendu, Alphonse ne le souleva pas, mais... si jamais Edward venait à la savoir...il serait furax.

Quant au Kendoka, lui, les observait d'un oeil morne. C'est que ces étrangers étaient sans aucunes spécialités et ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Enfin, il est vrai que dans un train, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire non plus. Mais le p'tit était tout de même en étrange compagnie. Une tonne de muscle et una armure, et avant des exorcistes (pas très intellgents, se dit Kanda, mais des exorcistes quand même).

-Attention, nous sommes arrivé à *****! annonça quelqu'un à l'interphone alors que le train s'arrêtait.

Kanda jeta un regard au groupe. Après un cours concençus, ils débarquèrent à la station. L'exorciste les suivit, alors qu'ils demandaient aux passants des informations quelquonques (enfin, selon Kanda). Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une maison de pierres, après quelques coups de feu.

**OqpoqpO**

Ed regarda gravement le docteur Marcoh en face de lui. Ce dernier soupira en faisant un sige de la main.

-Il est hors de question de vous dire le secret de la pierre philosophale! C'est abominable! Un vétiable enfers! Je... cherchez autrement... Il existe sûrement un autre moyen!

Les deux frères se regardèerent un court laps de temps avant de retourner une dernière fois vers le docteur. Edward jeta un regard suppliant à Marcoh, mais ce dernier ne fit que pousser un long soupir qui voulait tout dire. Les trois garçcont quittèrent la pièce. Ce fut autour du Fullmetal de soupirer.

-Le prochain train est pour bientôt? demanda platement l'alchimiste.

Armstrong haussa les épaules.

-Plus intéressant, fit le commandant, il y a un gars louche qui nous suit depuis qu'on est à la gare. Il a les cheveux longs, noirs et attaché.

Les deux frères se rappelèrent de l'autre exorciste qu'ils avaient vu juste avant d'aller voir Shô Tucker. Il n'avait pas l'air très gentil, mais s'il connaissait Allen et compagnies, il ne pouvait pas être bien méchant. À plus y penser, Kanda avait l'air d'en savoir plus que les autres sur Amestris. Après tout, il connaissait bien l'existence des automails de l'alchimiste. Pour bien s'assurer que c'était lui, Alphonse et Edward se retournère au même moment. C'était bien le même. Il n'avait même pas changer de vêtements (bon en même temps ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu..).

-On l'a vu une fois, affirma le Fullmetal. Il s'appele Kanda, Allen m'en a dit quelques mots...

_Enfin_, se dit-il, _juste que c'était un véritable idiot... _

-Mais au final, on ne le connait pas vraiment, conclut Al.

Le commandant Armstrong hocha la tête.

-De toutes manières, tant qu'il ne nous fait rien... On ne pourra rien faire, les informa le soldat.

-Quand même, je me demande pourquoi il nous suit..., souffla le blond.

**OqpoqpO**

Allen s'écrasa sur le banc avec un soupir de résignation. Finalement, Kanda n'était pas très facile à trouvé. Peut-être qu'il était partit à la congrégation... Pour quoi faire, on se le demandait bien. Link et Lavi non plus n'avait rien vu de la journée, et même en demandant aux gens, ça n,avait rien donné. Allen crressait l'idée qu'il était mort... et Lavi éclata de rire à cette suggestion. Kanda mourir? Il faut dire qu'on s'attendait plus qu'il meurt en affrontant le compte que dans une ville perdue (Pauvre pays... leur capital est une ville perdue...).

Finalament, les trois gaçons s'étaient retrouvé pour une question assez importante. Ils n'avaient pas d'argents, ni pour dormir dsans un hôtel ni pour manger. d'ailleurs, Allen sentait déjà don ventre crier famine. Et le duo du "L" aussi n'était pas insensibles à leurs faims. Il suffisait de regarder le déjeuner de l'inspecteur Link.


	24. Kanda l'insosciable

**Auteure: Dana**

**Soln96: Merci beaucoup! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des commentaires!**

* * *

Ed regarda furtivement derrière lui, et se retournant en affichant une moue résignée. Kanda ne sembblait pas vouloir arrêter de les suivre... Ils étaient maintenant dans le train et repartait de nouveau vers Rassembool. Just avant de repartir, le docteur Marcoh leur avait donnée, un peu à contre-coeur, un billet indicant le lieux où était la recette de la pierre philosophale. Marcoh semblait douté d'eux, mais le fullmetal n'en prenait pas vraiment compte. Ed était, à vrai dire, carrément obnibuler par la possibiliter de retrouver le corps d'Al.

Cependant, un détail énervait l'alchimiste. Ce dernier voulait absolument savoir ce que leur voulait le Kendoka. Ed avait bien voulu aller lui parer, mais le commandant Armsrtong avait bien dit que ce n'était pas prudent. Ce qu'il lui tapait sur le système, lui! S'il n'avait pas cette carure imposante, Ed lui aurait déjà tapé dessus... Mais là...

-Allons, Edward, commença le commandant. Il ne fait pas être énervé pour si peu!

Pour toute réponse, le garçon grogna entre ses dents. À côté de lui, Al prit la parole:

-Je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il nous suit! Peut-être qu'il ne nous veux pas de mal...

Même Armstrong ne fut pas dupe sur ces dernières paroles. Alphonse, ni les deux autres d'ailleurs, ne voyait aucune "bonne" raison pour laquelle on pourrait suivre quelqu'un. Par la suite, il y eut un autre gros silence durant lequel les trois réfléchirent encore au mêmes choses sans pouvoir trouver un indice de plus menant à la solution.

"J'en ai marre, soupira intérieurement Edward dépité. Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas juste aller le voir?!"

Suivant ses pensées, le jeune alchimiste d'État se leva lentement sous les regards surpris des gens autour, et des regards réprobateurs d'Al et d'armstrong. Ceux-ci ne dirent aucun mots, mais le regard du commandant voulait tout dire. Pour peux et Ed en aurait eu peur. Vous savez ce regard chargez d'électricité et qui vous dit que vous allez le regretter? Bref.L'alchimiste d'État, en tête de mule qu'il était, décida d'aller jusquau bout et alla s'assire, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit, en face de l'exorciste au cheveux d'ébène.

-Euh..., commença difficilement Edward.

Seul le regard froid et imperturbable de Kanda lui répondit. L'alchimiste se racla la gorge et senti tles trois regards qui pesaient sur lui.

-Tu... t'appelles Kanda c'est ça? Et tu travailles avec Allen? tenta le blond.

Devant lui, le japonais haussa les épaules. Apparemment, le contact avec lui serait difficile. Ed sentit son sang chauffer. Cet imbécile allait bien finir par parler!

-Allo? demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu existes? Ou tu fais semblant?

-Ferme-là, débile mental! fit Kanda, presque en crachant de mépris.

Déjà comme première (bon deuxième...) parole, c'est pas super!

-Quoi?! s'étouffa Ed d'une voix suraiguë.

-T'as pas compris? T'es surement juste trop petit pour comprendre..., dit l'autre avec désinvolture.

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE...

-Ferme-là, le coupa durement l'exorciste.

Les deux garçons se livrèrent une bataille muette du regard. Kanda et Edward étaient tous les deux bien trop orgueilleux pour baissé les yeux et un silence pesant régnait entre eux. Cependant, les personnes alentour feignait de ne rien remarquer et discutait du tout et de rien en les lorgnant du coin de l'oeil. En fait, l,ambiance du wagon n'était pas des plus plaisente, entre eux et les deux autres qui les fixaient. Finalement, ce fut Ed qui se leva d'un pas fraichier et retourna à sa place. Résultat assez déprimant: Kanda ne semblait pas disposé à leur parler.

-Beurf, je l'aime pas trop, soupira Ed.

-Ça on avais remarqué, dit Al sur le même ton. Tu n'aurais pas pu resté tranquille, pour une fois?

**OqpoqpO**

Allen regarda ses deux compagnons avec un sourire carnassier. Une idée facilement devinable venait de lui passer par la tête. Lavi fut assez prompt à réagir:

-Allen je devine tout de suite à quoi tu penses! C'est absolument hors de question!

Link, n'ayant jamais pu observer le blandin jouer au carte demanda aussitôt, en même temps qu'Allen protestait:

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Mais pourquoi? Lavi, tenta le destructeur du temps, ça nous permettrait de nous faire de l'argent!

-j'ai dit: HORS DE QUESTION! s'exclama le rouquin. Dit-lui, Link! Écoute ça, il veut arnaquer les gens au poker pour se faire de l'argent!

-Quoi?! s'étonna l'inspecteur.

Allen se croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur.


	25. Winry et Pinako Rockbell

**Auteure: Dana **

**Soln96: Je vais essayer de mettre d'autre bout comme ça alors ^^**

**Idou99: Bon le voila ton histoire que tu trouves si longues à sortir! La prochaines fois au lieux d'une semaine ce sera deux mois si tu veux!**

**Bon chapitre ;)**

* * *

C'est après de longues heures que, le fessier endolori par les durs bancs du train, les trois alchimistes arrivèrent enfin à destination. Comme à l'arret précédent, Kanda les suivaient de loin et malgré les dires d'Armstrong, Edward était de plus en plus tent de se battre avec cet espion de pacotille. Alphonse et le commandant n'était bien évidemment pas du même avi, mais à quoi bon essayer de calmer Ed s'ils savaient déjà que le blond allait probablement mettre en oeuvre ce qui lui trottait en tête. En temps "normal", Al aurait déjà été réticent, mais en plus, le Fullmetal avait un certain problême avec sa jambe.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le drôle de trio traversa la gare, puis un petit village et se rendirent enfin à la demeure de Winry et Pinako. Ed arrêta un peu ses grommellement et eu un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça faisait quelques années qu'il ne les avaient vue, après tout... Seule ombre au tableau: son automail tait carrément pulvériser. Winry le tuerait... Ed chassa ses sombres pensées du revers de la main. Après tout ce temps elle devait bien avoir changer non?

Den se leva dès qu'il les aperçut et sauta directement sur le blond qui, totâlement déséquilibré, chuta dans l'herbe.

-Den! se plaignit Ed.

Cependant, son ton était plus joyeux qu'autre chose, aussi le chien ne se calma pas d'un poil.

Pinako s'approcha, ravie, les lèvres pincées dans un sourire fier.

-Mais qui voilà? Aurais-tu rapetisser, mon cher Ed?

-Qu...quoi?! s'étrangla ledit alchimiste.

-Et en plus, tu as détruit ton automail? Ah lala...Il faudra le refaire de bout en bout!

La voix de Pinako recelait d'ironie et son ton n'était nullement affligé.

-Salut Pinako! fit la voix chaleureuse d'alphonse de derrière son armure.

-Mouais, bonjour. (Puis, la mémé se retourna vers le bâtiment et hurlade toutes ses forces, qui n'étaient pas maigres, et loi de là même.) WINRY! ON A DE LA VISITE!

On entendit résonner dans l'air la voix encorme endormie et un peut roqueilleuse d'une jeune femme:

-Qui c'est...?

Puis ce fut de rapides pas. Et enfin sur le balcon, une blondinette apparut et reconnut immédiattement les deux jeunes gens. Winry baissa la tête en faisant une moue exaspérée et repartit à toute vitesse dans la maison.

Edward, mal-à-l'aise, se gratta l'arrière de la tête, toujours assit dans l'herbe

-Bonjour, je suppose... Ouille!

Le blond venait de recevoir en plaine tête, un belle clée à molette.

-Mais t'es folle?! s'exclama-t-il avec fougue.

-Salut Winry! fit quant-à-lui Alphonse.

Après quelques salutations et, du côté d'Ed quelques plaintes et coups, tuout était arranger. Apparement, Kanda n'avat pas osé les suivres jusqu'à la maison des deux mécanicienneset était restés dans les alentours, explorant les environs. Winry travaillait déjà sur le jambe d'Ed et Pinako préparait le repas. De son côté, le commandant était allé coupé du bois, à sa manière un peu spéciale - avec ses poings, quoi). Et donc, les deux frères se retrouvaient, comme bien souvent, mais plus rarement ces temps-ci, seuls ensemble.

-Toujours aussi violente cette fille! grogna Edward. Ce n'est même plus une fille, mais un démone!

-Oh allons, pouffa son frère, elle n'est pas pire que toi!

-Merci c'est gentil.

Il y eu un petit instant de silence durant lequel les deux garçons regardèrent les nuages.

-Je crois que je vais aller me recueillir sur la tombe de maman, avoua Al.

-Bonne idée. Ed prit une pause, puis reprit. Je ne pourrai pas y aller, puisque j'ai refuser qu'on me mettre un protèse en attendant. Tu vas y aller maintenant?

L'armure fit oui de la tête. Il se leva et, après un signe de la main, pris la route vers le cimetière. Le trajet ne fut pas très long, et bientôt se tenait, en face de la tombe de Trisha Elric, une grosse armure aux yeux brilants. D'un geste plein de douceur, Alphonse déposa un bouquet de violettes sur la sépulture.


	26. Ailleurs

**Auteure: Dana**

**Voici un chapitre plus long, et pas vraiment dans l'histoire, mais important quand même. je me suis bien plut à l'écrire :3**

* * *

Ake s'installa sur une chaise, un minuscule cahier de note à la main, et fixa de ses yeux marrons le Grand-Intendant qui buvait avec légèreté une tasse de café instantané.

-Bon, fit le jeune garçon en s'éclairsissant la gorge, alors j'aimerais bien savoir le nom et l'apparence de la personne, si j'ai bien compris, qui a traversé la frontière de ce monde.

Reever, qui passait par là, interrompit un instant son occupation pour mieux entendre la conversation. Komui, quant-à-lui, prta la tasse à sa bouche.

-C'est Allen Walker, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à le trouver! Il est petit, assez maigre, mange pour une armée et à une tignasse blanche, entre autre. Il a une cicatrice à l'oeil gauche, en forme d'étoile...

-La question suivante, fit Ake en faisant bouger ardiment le crayon, est à propos de comment du pourquoi, si vous comprenez...

-Si on pouvait se tutoyer...? demanda Komui en évitant la question.

L'envoyé de la société de L'AuDeLà hocha la tête.

-Bon, euh... En des conditions peu importantes (le scientifique toussota avant de reprendre:), Allen a reçu un composé de glutamate, de sodium, de glucose, de vitamines rares et de divers composé chimiques. Je te donnerais une liste. Ah! J'avais oublier de vous dire qu'il y avait aussi 3 autres personnes, mais vous les trouverez facilement, une fois Allen repéré.

Ake regarda un instant le garçon, l'air de ne pas trop y croire.

-Un mélange de quoi? Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre...

-Eh bien, ici, à la congrégation de l'ombre, je suis le chef de la section scientifique... et Allen a reçu un de mes produits sur la tête!

-Admettons, fit le jeune garçon, pas convaincu de la chose, et tu aurais une dée dans quel genre d'endroit A... Allen pourrait être?

Un large sourire illumina le visage du Grand-Intendant.

-Eh bien, j'ai mieux que ça! Voici ce qui pourrait te mener directement vers Allen...

Timcanpy jaillit de la poche de komui et s'en vin virevolter autour d'Ake. Ce dernier, étonné par cette... créature des plus inhabituelle, admira un peu Tim. À son grand étonnement, le golem était, justement, la définission même d'un golem. Soit, même ses ailes étaient consitutées d'une sorte de pierre et rien n'indiquait que Timcanpy puisse être vivant.

-C'est quoi..? souffla le jeune garçon, cachant à peine son émerveillement.

Tim battit des ailes et se déposa sur sa tête.

-C'est le golem d'un de nos Maréchal. Comme il connait, en quelques sortes, l'odeur d'Allen, il vous indiquera où aller. Au fait, tenez, c'est le composé. C'est tout ou vous avez d'autre question?

-Hmmm... on reprendra demain, d'accord? Le temps que j'en parle avec mon collègue et qu'on réfléchisse.

Le blond, qui faisant mouvement de se lever, fut mis à terre par une violente secousse de la toure, qui fit s'écrasé aussi Reever et des tas de documents.

-Mais c'est quoi ça?! s'écria Ake, un peu paniqué.

En plus, une alarme retantissante se mit à crier partout dans la tour, cassant au passage les oreilles de tous les occupants. La sonnerie mit immédiatement en alerte les scientifiques dans la pièce. Komui se précipita vers un micro et hurla à l'intercome:

-Attention! Tous les exorcistes présents sont priés de se rassemblé là où l'alarme sonne! Quant-aux-autres, dégagés le passage! Nous sommes attaqués!

Ake, légèrement assomé par le discours, mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre la véritable significations dudit discours. Ils étaient attaqués! Et Rie-Uke, pouvait bien être n'importe où! Attendez... Ake saisit soudain le véritable teneur de l'attaque en voyant la tension sur le visage des autres: trois exorcistes étaient partis, et ça représentait un GROS désanvatage. Et même si Ake n'était pas très callé là-dedans - il était normal, lui! - il pouvait deviner facilement ce qui allait se passer. Ils allaient perdre, voilà tout. Lentement, une illumination vint à l'esprit de l'envoyé de la société de L'AuDeLà. Mais c'était bien trop dangereux... Et puis komui avait bien dit que c'était leur seule chance... Mieux vaux la défaite que la mort, philosopha Ake.

-Je peux savoir ça ce déroule où? demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

-Ils attaquent par le haut, l'informa Komui avant de donner des ordres à Reevers concernant l'évacuation et l'aide des cientifiques.

Ake sortit à pas de souris et sans se faire remarquer de la salle et courut jusqu'au premier escalier qu'il vit. Il monta les marches quatre-à-quatres en évitant les gens qui eux les déboulaient carrément. Arrivé en haut, ou plutôt, là où se déroulait les combats, il ne fallu qu'un instant pour que l'adolescent pour reperer le chef, ou ce qui devait l'être. Il était entouré d'exorciste qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de le battre, ailleurs, il y avait un ou deux akumas niveau 4. Ake s'approcha avec circonspection et réussi, malgré les découragements que lui donnait les exorcistes, à jeter sur le "chef" le composé de glutamate et d'autres choses suspectes. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, n'eut que le temps de disparaître. À cet instant, un silence se fit. Un peu plus tard, les akumas se retirèrent à tire d'aile en promettant de revenir. Pour la forme, les exorcistes - dont un effreyant vampire - poursuivirent un peu les akumas, un peu décontenancé par la tourure des évênements.

-Eh bien..., soupira Ake, pas peu fier de lui-même.

De plus, il n'aurait même pas besoin de faire la mission... d'une pierre deux coups!Il pourrait retourner chez lui avec Rie-Uke, sans avoir besoin de trainer dans cette tour où des choses louches se passaient.

Soudain, une pensée naquit en lui. La "potion", avait marchée. Ou plutôt, fonctionnée. Ce n'était pas que de fous, mais des scientifiques fous!

**OqpoqpO**

C'est bien pressé qu'Ake prit le chemin du retour, serrant la main de Rie-Uke avec plus de force qu'il n'y fallait, et le jeune Rie, quant-à-lui, n'y comprenant rien et peu vite à la course, l'assoma de critiques pendant les années qui suivirent.


End file.
